Hetalia Latinoamerica series
by maniaoso
Summary: Dejemos entrar a nuestra Latinoamérica al mundo de Hetalia, por que también por aquí ocurren cosas graciosas, dramáticas en fin de todo un poco así que ¿por que no contar nuestras historias en formato Hetalia? Por favor comenten y envien sugerencias
1. Chapter 1 Una reunion lenta

Siguiendo la corriente literaria de Hetalia así ira esta historia disfruten y ¡comenten!

**La reunión latinoamericana.****(Historia Linear)**

El periodo de entreguerras había comenzado y viendo lo que iba ocurriendo con los países combatientes y las crisis económicas que sufrían, los países latinoamericanos decidieron no tomar partido en el conflicto global ahora debían aprovechar para salir adelante veamos que planean…

(_Se abre la puerta del salón de juntas con sillas organizadas a manera de congreso con el país anfitrión al frente este hablara ahora)_

-Ahhh-se limpia la garganta –Muy bien pequeñas bestias, yo su hermana mayor 1Venezuela (ベネズエラ) va a hablar nada de peladencias ni albures, el asunto es muy serio y las cosas se pondrán "duras" si no llegamos a un acuerdo-.

Unas carcajadas sonoras salieron del centro del salón haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a los que iniciaron el ruido no era ninguna sorpresa ver a los dos que tenían mejores oídos para los albures nada mas y nada menos que Cuba (キューバ) y México (メキシコ) que no paraban de reír aun cuando la anfitriona les hacia la peor de sus caras arrugando las cejas y su único recurso para callarlos fue aventarles un par de arepas a ambos desmadrosos lo cual funciono y regreso su atención pero en lo que Venezuela volvía a tomar la palabra los susurros entre un peladito Cuba pervirtiendo a una sonrojada Costa Rica (コスタリカ).

-No más púdreme otro platanito, cubanito y el próximo tiro será una arepa con queso caliente-. Advirtió furiosa la venezolana.

-Pero si tu sola la perviertes bien "platanita"-dijo risueño el isleño (verso sin esfuerzo) mientras Venezuela después de comprender el albur proseguía.

-Bueno por lo que ya saben todos los países "poderosos" están sin nada que hacer y se entretienen haciéndola de pedo mientras ellos friegan todo su dinero nosotros debemos buscar una manera de infiltrarnos entre algún bando y beneficiarnos de su crisis ¡buajaja!-. Término riendo a la vez que de la frente de todos baja la gotita de agua que significaba duda mientras el irreverente México decía: -¿Qué rollo con tu vida hermana, y ellos son los que no tienen nada que hacer?-dijo sarcásticamente México para ganarse otra mueca de su hermana mas lo que también agrego a quien no podíamos dejar atrás Argentina (アルゼンチン)-Cortadla boluda, no entendí nada de lo que vos decís dijo el rubio castaño -. Abriendo los ojos como plato, el che provocando que la anfitriona diera un suspiro y dijera:-Bueno con ustedes hay que ir lento volveré a explicar todo….

(_Letrero de Hetalia con Venezuela saliendo)_

_1Venezuela fue la primera colonia española en declarar formalemente su independencia de España en 1811 ¡Olè por la chica rebelde!  
><em>

**Liechtenstein y su solido sistema fiscal (No linear)**

_El lugar es un banco donde Liechtenstein es la gerente y llega un Alemania enojado._

-Explícame algo tú Liechtenstein (_mientras golpea el escritorio_)como es que todos los que me deben dinero entran aquí y los defiendes de tan buena fe ¿Qué nadie te ha debido dinero alguna vez?-.

-Bueno yo, Alemania san... yo... estoy conforme con que me prometan pagármelo -. (_Sonrojada)_

-¿Qué? No puede ser algún contrato tendrán que firmar para asegurarte que van a cumplir su palabra (_mas relajado y suspira) _a ver muéstrame tu sistema fiscal-.

_Escena termina con un frustrado Alemania mientras ve a Liechtenstein haciendo negocios con un hombre._

L: -Bueno te prestare si tú prometes por tu garrita (tierra de osos XD) devolvérmelo después-

H: - Claro, claro por la garrita lo que sea niña (_Cruza los dedos antes de cruzar meñiques) _

**Broma hecha en base a**: Con motivo de un escándalo fiscal (2007) por la evasión de capitales de ciudadanos alemanes hacia Liechtenstein, se ha puesto de manifiesto que el sistema financiero del país actúa como un paraíso fiscal.

Luego agregare las descripciones de los latinoamericanos no se preocupen


	2. Chapter 2 Aun mas lenta

**El por que China ama a los pandas (No linear)**

_Es de noche en la casa-pagoda de 6 pisos (para las visitas nunca falta espacio) de China y este se levanta somnoliento al baño veamos que ocurre…_

(China con su pijama) –Ahhh es la ultima vez que acepto el vodka de Rusia verdaderamente ese hombre ya no le queda nada de hígado, aru-. Mientras abrazaba un panda que encontró en el pasillo (si, en China hay pandas en cada esquina) seguía dando pasos con sus pantuflas y como estaba ebrio abrió la primera puerta que encontró o eso creyó al caer ebrio en la ventana del último piso sin saber nada más hasta que las luces de la policía lo despertaron.

-¿Qué aru paso?-.

Policía: -Bueno señor usted cayo de un 6to piso y sigue vivo-.

-¿Qué? por todos los arus ¿Cómo?-. Dijo entre hipos

Policía:-Puede agradecer al panda el amortiguo su caída-.

_(China voltea a ver al panda con los ojos brillosos y sonrojado)-Panda chan me salvaste aru nada será mas importante que tu ahora-. Pero del dicho al hecho... Aparece un hello kitty que deja babeando a China y lo hace seguirlo mientras Panda chan se queda llorando._

**Broma hecha en base a**: Una**mujer **de origen chino de apenas 16 años de edad sobrevivió luego de que resbalara de un **sexto piso** del edificio donde vive y todo gracias a un **osito de peluche** con el que se encontraba durmiendo. Ya mejorare esta sección con historias mías de Latinoamérica. (_Letrero de Hetalia con Panamá, Nicaragua, Honduras saliendo de diferentes lugares a destiempo)(Eye catch)_

_Como vimos Venezuela estaba más frustrada que nunca pero no iba dejar ir su venganza así que va de nuevo el plan…_

**La reunión latinoamericana (Continua).(Historia Linear)**

_Venezuela vuelve a alzarse sobre su podio entre lamentos._

-De acuerdo ya tenia esto previsto, las potencias mamonas nos llaman "países en desarrollo" pero con ustedes no se equivocaron verdaderamente sus cerebros necesitan ese desarrollo-. Agrego entre un sarcasmo y un grito.

-Bueno pero igual necesitas la ayuda de los no desarrollados así que tampoco te pongas tus moños muchacha-. Dijo algo molesta y apareciendo por primera vez Nicaragua (ニカラグア) a la vez que amenazaba con sus puños a la anfitriona (**1).**

-Ya niña no seas tan violenta las guerras nada traen recuerda la paz es mas efectiva **(2)-.** Dijo el niño Honduras (ホンジュラス) mientras le bajaba los puños a la ardida Nicaragua que obedeció a su hermano.

-Rápido hermana Venezuela, continua sabes lo que me gustan los chismes internacionales **(3)** una vocecita surgida de entre el grupo de centroamericanos nada mas y nada menos que la joven Panamá (パナマ) alzaba el cuerpo y las orejas para oír mejor.

-Ah si claro bueno para que a todos los presentes y no presentes (dicho lo ultimo _mira directamente hacia donde están Argentina, Cuba y México haciendo dominadas para ver a cual le cae el saco) -_Uhm-limpia sonoramente su garganta (_la siguen ignorando)_-Ahí va otra arepa-(_Encabronada advertencia) _los tres se quedan pasmados mientras el balón se desinfla solo.

-Hare las cosas mas entendibles incluso los niños de preescolar podrán darme un resumen de lo que dije ellos la harían mejor de naciones que "algunos" de ustedes (_ve de nuevo al balón que_ parecía _inflarse pero con la vista de Venezuela volvió a su estado_) traje un pizarrón conmigo… (_Silencio el pizarrón no aparece)_ –dije, ¡TRAJE CONMINGO! , Colombia apaga esa condenada música no se como te gusta retorcerte como víbora con tremendos ruidajos-.

Voltea la joven Colombia (コロンビア) hacia su hermana -Pero si tu "grititos" te escuchas mejor que mi buena cumbia, no te enojes tanto que tan vieja y biliosa no nos vas a durar nada-. (_Dijo mientras apagaba la cumbia_ _y sacaba un pizarrón verde con ruedas del armario)_.

-Muévete como para los bailes no eres lenta-grito la venezolana.

-Como da vueltas la vida (_con aire filosófico) _y pensar que no hace mucho tiempo tú eras otra sirvienta más en mi casa**(4);** que tiempos ¿no?-. Mientras llegaba la colombiana, Venezuela estaba como tetera y el humo le salía de las orejas-Te recontra digo que necesitaba la paga y no era tu sirvienta era tu ayudante que te quede claro mija no soy gata de nadie-. (_Con cada palabra que decía picaba a Colombia con el dedo en el hombro para intimidarla)-_Prosigamos pues, espera, oye Colombia alcánzame el gis que esta de tu lado izquierdo haya arriba-.

-Como digas comadre-._ (Colombia estira los brazos hasta alcanzar el gis, ya alcanzado regresa los brazos a su nivel mientras se sacude bailando dándoles la espalda a los demás y causando claro una calentura a su audiencia)._

Los piropos empezaron de la bolita futbolera mientras Cuba chiflaba como pájaro en celo, México decía los clásicos (tu con esas curvas y yo sin frenos etc, etc.) y Argentina decía –Lastima que la mina sea nuestra hermana esta tan linda ¿no?-. A lo que México contesto sonrojado:-Si pero tenerla cerca no es ninguna lastima ¿verdad todos?-. Todos los hombres presentes movieron la cabeza afirmativamente era claro además para las mujeres que en belleza se tenia siempre por rival a la Colombia le tenia un odio que se manifestó en llamas saliendo de todos mientras ahorcaban a sus hermanos.

-Escuchen bien esto no es ningún bar, cantina o como carajos le digan _(Celosa)_ la pizarra la usare ahora para ilustrar todo el plan aquí voy…

_Pantalla negra__** CONTINUARA…**_**つづ****く**

_**POST TEASER:**_ Aparece un joven que siempre pone de buenas a Argentina aunque este joven no disfrute mucho públicamente de su amistad creo que ya saben quien es (adivinanza yaoi jaja) 

Nicaragua se caracteriza por sus alianzas entre vecinos centroamericanos pero a la hora de tratados con Sudamérica ella prefiere la defensiva _Selectiva en amistades la mujer._

Las ahora repúblicas centroamericanas obtuvieron su independencia de forma mas pacifica en 1821 con una acta _Que os pasaba a ti papito España en ese tiempo _

Recuerden el canal de Panamá abierto en 1914 une mas fácilmente el Pacifico y Atlántico _Panamá sabe santo y milagro de todos los que usen su canal cuiden su espalda de los chismes._

La Capitania General de Venezuela pasaba a ser parte del Virreinato de Nueva Granada con Capital en Bogota asi que Venezuela paso a ser chacha de Colombia durante un rato y encima la paga no era muy buena XD resiste Vene


	3. Tengan paciencia con los latinos

**La Reunión ****ya CASI acaba (Linear)**

_Volvemos con Venezuela y el pizarrón ella esta haciendo unos dibujitos para representar a los aliados y al eje…_

(_Dibujando)_-Muy bien aquí tenemos a Francia un güero teñido pervertido (_Carita de Francia oliendo a queso dibujada en el pizarrón),-_Inglaterra, un cejon adicto al té (_Carita de Inglaterra con una taza de té)_

_-_China, adicto a las fritangas de kermes (_China con los ojos rasgados y amarillo_), Rusia, padre del vodka (Rusia con un montón de abrigos) y conocido por todos, la peste que nos caga con su risa estúpida y su "comida" rápida tapa arterias: Estados Unidos (_Cara de Estados Unidos atragantado con una hamburguesa_)-Muy bien estos son los culeados digo aliados-. Termino Venezuela -¿Preguntas?-

_Del público una voz grave proclamó:_

-Pero, vos dijiste que había dos bandos ¿no es cierto niña?, siempre es bueno tener dos sopas de donde escoger por si las moscas-. Acabado de hablar todos miraron al hablante pero para sorpresa la voz grave venia de un cuerpo infantil algo sombrío el silencio de funeral fue roto por Venezuela que algo temblorosa dijo-Pensé que no vendrías El Salvador (エルサルバドル) con todos los "asuntos" (1) que tienes no di por hecha tu presencia-. Agrego nerviosa Venezuela.

-No te preocupes (_sombrío_) siempre ahí tiempo para mis hermanos-. (_Risa oscura_)

_Miedo General todos temblando y alejándose__ lentamente de El Salvador._

-Ah si bueno _(Venezuela reponiéndose y secándose el sudor con un trapo) _como iba diciendo la información que me trajeron del eje venia manchada con (_se acerca a oler el papel) ¡_salsa boloñesa! y llena de Vess vaya estos chicos saben proteger su información (_mini Italia manchando el papel por accidente) pero _lo que según pude entender es que estos tipos no son montoneros como los aliaduchos ya que solo tienen tres integrantes: un güerazo mucho mejor que el come-grasa del norte (Alemania), otro chino (Japón haha) y el tipo que no puede abrir los ojos por una infección supongo yo (Italia) a lo que voy (_tomando aire serio)_ es que debemos escoger cada uno bien a que lado infiltrarnos para así CHINGAR A ESPAÑA (_mega grito)…_

_Todos con cara de WUAT! Y muy nerviosos por el solo hecho de que ese nombre figurara en la reunión todos querían olvidar aquella infancia entre tomates y __churros (Silencio Mortal) _

_(Venezuela vuelve a hablar)-_Venga, alguno hable ahorita no les paraba el hocico y mira que calladitos se ven mas bonitos vamos (…) _Venezuela es interrumpida por una voz femenina (…)_

_-_Bueno hermana creo que esos detallitos no deben decirse de golpe, nos pudo dar el patatús a todos aquí mismo-. La chica que había hablado estaba tejiendo un vestido (tipoy) con figuritas y usaba un sombrerito con una flor nada de esto era sorpresa pues se trataba de Bolivia (ボリビア) que siempre tejía algo para calmar los nervios.

-Si ya lo se comadre, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepan ahora para que recuerden con quien tratamos, un remedo de hombre, mamon y gandaya y manipulador y (…) _Interrumpen a la buena boquita de Venezuela otra voz preocupada._

_-_¿Qué le vas a hacer a papito España, jodida bruja?-. Esa boquita con la que come era de una niña que a nadie sorprendió ver que defendía a "papito España".

-Les dije que no la invitáramos a esta reunión sencillamente esta niña (señalando_) _la tiene loca el matador de España (2)-rio Cuba. _El dedo de Cuba apuntaba hacia una pequeña que se movía encabronada hacia el estrado, la que en las nubes siempre ve a España, Puerto Rico (_プエルトリコ).

-No deberías estar tragando papas y hamburguesas (2), hermanita tan bien que te gustan-. Se volvió a reír Cuba-.

-Mejor cállate tú también Cuba que tampoco cantas mal las rancheras (2), no andes de lame botas-. Ahora la voz venia de la tercera fila donde un joven con los pies en la mesa se metía una uvas en la boca-.

-¿Vos aquí Chile (チリ)? (_emocionado) _dijo Argentina, si ya sabía que este chè se las sabe todas (_mientras le palmeaba el hombro)_ y Chile respondía:- no me toques-. (_Mientras Chibi Chile le escupía las semillas de las uvas una por una en la frente a Chibi Argentina para tenerlo alejado)._

_Entretanto Puerto Rico era detenida por Colombia armada con unas maracas que la mantenían a raya de Venezuela._

-¡Vasta de tanto desmadre!- Un súper grito de machoo lleno la sala apareció de la sombras y armado con un garrote con forma de sol un hombre gruñón.

-¿Tenias que traer al soldado raso de Perú (ペルー)(3)-. Lloraron a coro todos los presentes a Venezuela.

-Pero claro sino no me dejaban hablar ven Perú acércate al estrado (_sonrisa maliciosa de Venezuela que al fin conseguía atención)_.

_Perú avanzo a paso militar entre miradas de odio de casi todos per__o se detuvo a recoger la flor que se había caído del sombrero de Bolivia._

-Aquí tienes (_entregando la flor y sonrojado) _hermana-.

-Muchas gracias (_alegre)_ no me podía agachar por la falda ya sabes como son mirones aquí Bolivia mientras voltea a ver a los otros que se quedan silbando.

-Si, de de nada (mas rojo que el tomapondio de España y sin mirar a Bolivia)

_Las risitas inundaron la sala _

-Bien dicen que el león no es como lo pintan-. Exclamo México

-En todos lados se cuecen porotos- agrego Chile.

-Esto amerita un habano- dijo Cuba que buscaba una excusa para fumarse uno

-Este es un buen chisme-agrego la panameña mientras toma foto

_Las exclamaciones fueron interrumpidas por Venezuela _

-Bueno ya basta con esas burlas (_seria)_ y Cuba si vas a achicharrarte los pulmones al menos hazlo afuera (_señala la puerta_) muchos aquí aun no tienen 18 años, además están muy celosos porque al menos uno aquí es todo un caballero ¿verdad Perú?(..)

(…) _Ignorando la defensa de su hermana Perú alzo su mazo listo para aplastar las Chibi cabezas de todos_

_-_Rápido Colombia me los va dejar hechos puré- grito Venezuela

-¿Que hacer ahora?... a ya chist(_chiflido_) vengan a detenerlo- gimió Colombia

_En el acto aparecieron dos jóvenes casi gemelos que Chibimente luchaban por detener el mazo de Perú hasta que este se harto y volvió a su lugar._

-Gracias, cuatitos, por detenerlo aunque casi me los a molan- dijo Colombia sonriente

_Encabronados los jóvenes voltearon a ver a Colombia a ellos no les gustaba ser __tratados como una persona por que eran diferentes por dentro, notando esto Venezuela los calmo un poco…_

_-_ya, ya no se sulfuren Paraguay (パラグアイ) y Uruguay (ウルグアイ)la tonta de Colombia necesita revisarse los ojos (_nerviosa y burlona) _

-Bien, pero no nos gusta ser confundidos (serio1)-dijo Paraguay

-Así es somos dos seres distintos (serio2)- dijo gemelicamente Uruguay

- Bueno pero igual admitan que son dos clones- dijo neciamente Colombia que causo el desmayo a ambos hermanos.

_(Letrero de Hetalia con Paraguay Y Uruguay saliendo a destiempo)_

_Venezuela toma otra vez la palabra _

-Según recuerdo estaban preocupados cuando mencione al cabron de España (_Puerto Rico enojada atrás)_ pero bueno la verdad de todo mi plan es la infiltración de nuestras fuerzas en algún bando para así hacerlos ganar y ya después de acabado el teatro europeo joder a España acabando con el- acabo malignamente de hablar.

-Pero España (vuelve a salir Puerto Rico de algún lado) que tiene que ver en todo esto según recuerdo el acordó ser neutral en esta guerra ¿no?-pregunto Bolivia

-Correcto hermana pero unirnos a algún bando solo es la distracción para nuestra venganza una venganza que comenzó hace mucho tiempo- (Venezuela sombría moviendo los dedos como el Sr. Burns de Los Simpson).

-Así que todo acaba siendo algo personal ¿no hermana?-indaga Argentina detectivesco

-En pocas palabras si ahora procederemos a elegir al que servirá para acabar con España-termino Venezuela

-¿Como lo decidiremos? (comiendo)-pregunto Chile.

-Pensé en una rifa-dijo Venezuela

Si, si, si una rifa (gritando) dijeron los Centroamericanos (muchos de ellos niños recuérdenlo)

-Ya cállense vamos haber quien se manchara las manos con tomate español jajá (risa maligna de Venezuela)… (Todos vuelven a quedarse con la gotita de agua de duda)

_Pantalla negra__** CONTINUARA o ¿No?…**_**つづ****く**

1. Desde 1931 hasta 1979 El Salvador había pasado de ser una dictadura militar para luego acabar en una guerra civil de ahí su sombrío carácter _El Salvador necesitaba un salvador en serio_

2 .Cuba y Puerto Rico fueron las dos ultimas colonias españolas en independizarse después de esto pasaron a ser protectorados de Estados Unidos, mejor_ el jefe España que el gringo ¿no?_

3. El Virreinato de Perú era considerado como el más fuerte militarmente ya que debía de cuidar a sus hermanitos sudamericanos, _por eso quedo con traumas de niñero_.

Les debo la extra historia de este capitulo y pronto van a estar los perfiles de los personajes mas los endings, me convencieron malvados XD


	4. La rifa que no rifa

**¿Boda Spamano? (No Linear)**

_Nos encontramos en un importante evento canino mundial presidido en España y eso significa que la pareja de España-Romano hará acto de presencia veamos como termina todo…_

-Mira romano que monos están todos por la boda y con lo mucho que a mi me llegan estas cosas de pasiones (_lagrimitas en los ojos_)-dijo España maravillado de ver a todos los perros presentes.

-Son solo perros maldito idiota a ellos no les importa si están casados o no con que dejes comida en su plato para que no mueran-frio dijo Romano.

-¿Como puedes decir eso, Romano? ¿Nunca has tenido una mascota?-pregunta España.

-Bueno, no en realidad (_pensativo entre recuerdos de un mastín napolitano que perseguía a Chibi-Romano por las ruinas del Coliseo_) no, nada que yo recuerde idiota-acaba Romano.

_España se distraía acomodando la corbata del traje del perro mientras Romano recordaba su infancia_.

-¡Bastardo!, ni siquiera me escuchaste-enojado Romano.

-¿Que dijiste? lo siento no estaba escuchando (se rasca la cabeza),bueno como sea esta pareja ya esta lista (_mueve a los perros_) así que, Romano, ¿quienes siguen después?(España mirando raro a Romano y este se escandaliza)

-Pero que dices, idiota (malpiensa) yo,.. y,,, tu nunca… jamás…olvídalo…no lo vuelvas a pensar bastardo prendido (encabronado y sale deprisa de ahí)

-Pero,¿ que le paso esta vez? (levanta un perrito al nivel de su cara) solo le pregunte que pareja de perros seguía (el perrito lame a España)

**Broma tomada de: **Durante un evento canino celebrado en Galicia, España se realizo el casamiento de una pareja de Yorkshire Terriers por primera vez hecho que atrajo miles de espectadores como nunca antes _No se preocupen seguramente España y Romano encontraran un mejor lugar para su boda XD_

_(Letrero de Hetalia con España y Romano con un tomate saliendo juntos) _

**Toda reunión acaba en una rifa (Linear)**

_Como vimos después del ataque de nervios de Venezuela todos acordaron que la rifa diría quien acabaría con la tomatosa vida del español aunque el resultado sorprendió al afortunado o más bien jodido ganador (perdedor) parecía que todo estaba planeado…_

-Bien, no hagamos esto mas "largo" de lo que ya es (…) Cuba y México no empiecen (advirtió) Venezuela esperen a que sea hora de mi aspirina diaria-dijo Venezuela.

- Lo hubieras dicho antes (burlón) pero si quieres mi sabiondez medicinal nada como un tequila para curar las demencias de la vejez-termino México.

-Bueno si ya me habían dicho que un traguito es bueno pero (se da cuenta del chiste dah) ¡a quien llamas vieja si ve conservo como de 19 años payasito cabron! (anciana enojada)- acabo Venezuela.

-De 19X4 dirás más bien-exclamo Nicaragua.

_Venezuela irradia fuego._

-¡Acaben con eso!- sentencio encabronado Perú que se había sentado al lado de Bolivia y le sostenía el ovillo de lana sonrojado.

-Pero si creíamos que no escuchabas nada orejas de llama (sarcástico)-se metió como solo Argentina sabia.

- Mira niño o pibe o como digan en ese dialecto tuyo que me molesta quiero ya acabar con esto para irme de una vez- mas enojado aun Perú.

-Claro supongo que cuidar llamas es mucho más importante que un acuerdo internacional (sarcasmo)-dijo Argentina.

-No te interesa en que gasto mi tiempo cuando tengo la fortuna de no oírte y me sorprende que sepas mas palabras además de tango y carne (cabeza enojada de lado a lado)-acabo Perú.

-No me salgas con esas soldadito- sigue el chè.

-Así que necesitas disciplina militar haber empezado por ahí (Perú deja el ovillo y toma su mazo que se pone encima de la cabeza de Chibi Argentina).

- Puf chè esas pavadas no sirven conmigo (Chibi Argentina) Porque mi amigo Chile me ayudara ¿verdad chè? (voltea hacia Chile)

_Chile que tenia unas sardinas en los oídos (no pregunten) mientras comía mas uvas voltea desconcertado._

_-¿_Dijiste algo Argentina? espera que estoy algo ocupado- acabo Chile.

-Bueno ¿en que andábamos? (sarcasmo) de Perú.

-Proseguí- dijo cabizbajo Argentina.

_Perú aplasta a Argentina que regresa con un chipote con los demás y Perú vuelve a su asiento._

_Mientras Nicaragua y Venezuela empiezan una pelea de gatas_

-Ya me tienes harta, contradiciéndome siempre lepa cabrona te voy a desgreñar-mas gruñendo que hablando dijo Venezuela.

-Dejate venir pues anciana-no se quedo atrás Nicaragua.

_Lo único que evitaba el desgreñe era Honduras que las apartaba con los brazos extendidos._

_-_Este es cuento de nunca acabar (_presionado)_pero ya se como acabar con esto(_foquito prendido_) oye El Salvador ven para acá(_malicia_) calma a estas dos con tu amm "calmabilidad"-dijo Honduras.

-Ya hermanas (sombrío) las guerras acaban en mas guerras con un toque de dictaduras (mas sombrío) pero todo se puede arreglar si todos viven en mi casa como uno solo (Rusia-style)-acaba de hablar y de oscurecer el ambiente El Salvador.

_La amena platica con El Salvador hace que Nicaragua y Venezuela corran asustadas de ahí olvidando la pelea __y el pobre Salvador se queda en una esquina llorando mientras Honduras le palmea la espalda._

-Suficiente pues-dijo Venezuela vamos ya a lo nuestro ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah si lo de la lotería ¿no? (bromeando)-México.

-¡Es lotería! (crédula) bueno pero yo escojo con que carta juego-dijo Colombia.

-No Colombia, no es lotería-(_cansada_) dijo Venezuela.

-¿Es entonces Parqués? (juego de tablero popular en Colombia).

-¿Que?, no ni idea de con que se come eso Colombia ya les dije chorro sientas mil veces que es una jodida rifa-acaba Venezuela.

-Una rifa, ¿y donde están los premios que cuelgan en la pared?-pregunta y fuma a la vez Cuba.

-¿Premios? ¿No es suficiente premio acabar con el pica toros de España? Y háblame de lado Cubanito que sacas mas humo que mi chimenea y mira que rara vez la prendo- se abanica del humo Venezuela.

-Pero por que te preocupas con tu genio hasta enfermas al cáncer y quiero ver como les dices a los chiquitos que no ahí juguetitos chinos de premio.

-¡No hay juguetes! (a coro los centroamericanos) como te has vuelto coda hermana-

-Luego les consigo marranadas chinas esas sobran, ahora los papelitos que estaban debajo de sus sillas pásenlos para enfrente y los metemos en la urna para escoger al sentenciado digo afortunado héroe latino-

-Órale me tendrás que dar otro porque lo use para encender mi habano-fumo digo hablo Cuba.

-Yo creí que era una servilleta ("ll" argentina) y la use-dijo Argentina

-Yo, digamos (apenado) que mi papelito blanco cambio a café-dijo Honduras

-¡Honduras que cerdo! (sacando la lengua)-dijo una apenada Costa Rica.

-Que lo use como filtro para el café por eso se hizo café, ¿oh que creías tú?-

-Nada solo olvídalo (golpeándose contra la pared)-concluyo Costa Rica.

-De acuerdo de todas formas me adelante a su incompetencia acostumbrada (suspira) y puse los papelitos en la urna si quieren por mi pueden comerse (_cabeza de Chile mordiendo el papel_) el maldito papel que tienen en las manos o pezuñas debí decir-grito Venezuela –Ahora prosigamos Colombia por favor sacude la urna para probar que todo esto es al azar-

-Tú mandas jefa-_sacudiendo la urna Colombia noto el ritmo que daba la caja y no pudo evitar ponerse a mover el bote mientras Venezuela le chasqueaba los dedos._

-Contigo no se puede mujer, bueno ahora a sacar el papel ganador-acabo Venezuela.-El ganador es… (Labios de Venezuela moviéndose pero ningún sonido sale de ellos esto significa que…

_Pantalla negra _**Lamentablemente CONTINUARA…****つづ****く**

*Mucha tardanza en este episodio porque accidentalmente(bueno no tanto) tire agua en el teclado (ups) y nada de hechos históricos porque apenas ayer a la media noche encontré mi libro de historia junto al inodoro(raro lugar) pero ya estoy al corriente saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo esta mas o menos decente porquería ….


	5. Comienza la infiltracion siii

**Si algo apesta ya saben a quien ver(No Linear)**

_Estamos en la segunda guerra mundial y el escenario no se ve nada bueno para nuestro romántico amigo Francia que nervioso en su cuarto esperaba a que Alemania entrara en cualquier momento a rebanarlo como un croissant…_

-Nunca imagine que fuera a acabar así(muerde su manga) siempre creí que moriría de sobredosis de amor o vino lo que llegara primero a matarme pero no a manos de un loco sin sentido romántico-llora Francia.

_Toc Toc_ (Tocan la puerta)

-¿Quien es?-continúa Francia con el clásico chiste

-No me salgas con esas idioteces, imbécil sabes bien quien es-dijo la voz

-Ahh (suspira aliviado) solo es el pesado de Inglaterra que viene de travieso a mi cuarto (pensamientos pervertidos típicos) bueno entra de una vez-dijo Francia.

(Se abre la puerta y entra Inglaterra)

-¿Que se supone que haces? no vez que había junta, por tu culpa me quede solo en el salón con la maldita boca que no se cierra de Estados Unidos-dice Inglaterra.

-Seguro te acompañaron tus amiguitos mágicos o que se yo-dice Francia.

-Si bueno pero (apenado) ese no es el caso (rabia) quiero saber por que te dio por encerrarte en tu cuarto como si tuvieras 16-dijo Inglaterra.

-Bueno si te anda el chisme quiero pasar en paz mis últimas horas-dijo Francia entre llantos

-Te dije que no comieras ese queso verdoso seguro te dio algo por tu gula gourmet-rio Inglaterra

-Bueno pero ese queso con todo y sus mil años añejos es mas comestible que algo recién hecho por ti- molesta Francia a Inglaterra.

-Que ya no me molestes te dije que estoy tomando cursos de cocina-gruño Inglaterra.

-Bendita el alma que se atreva y aguante pararse en la misma cocina que tu-respondió Francia

-Ya bien si no fue el queso ¿por que estas tan mal?-pregunto Inglaterra

-Eres un insensible te dije mil veces que Alemania venia a secuestrarme ¿y tu solo lo olvidas? Ahora veo porque eres una isla nadie quiere estar cerca de ti-acabo Francia

-Eso no te interesa, y además estas sobreactuando mejor toma un baño para relajarte-sugirió Inglaterra

-¿Un que?-pregunta Francia

-Un baño, tarado ya sabes lo que es-gruñe Inglaterra

F:-A si claro bueno lo intentare-

I: Bien porque nos haces así un favor a todos

F: Adiue pues voy a refrescarme

I: tomate (random España ¡tomate!) tu tiempo

(Francia entra a su baño pero en lugar del ruido del agua solo se escucha el sonido de un florero quebrándose)

I: No intentes suicidarte en el baño, Francia

(Sale Francia del baño con la misma ropa)

I: Pero que demonios ¿no sabes que debes cambiarte la ropa después de un baño?

F:Pero claro que si tontito pero yo no me di un baño

I: ¿Y por que ya no apestas? (oliendo a Francia)

F: Simple todo es gracias al poder floral (saca una rosa de su axila)

I: ¡Que! No te bañaste con agua ¿solo llenaste tu ropa de flores?

F: Así es soy todo un ahorrador y no tengo que gastar en cambios de ropa ¡viva Francia! (levanta las axilas que aun despide olor a queso haciendo que Inglaterra se desmaye)

F:¿Pero a ti que te paso?, no te gustan las rosas supongo

**Broma tomada de: **_Durante el tiempo de la segunda guerra mundial llevar agua potable era muy difícil debido a los constantes ataques a la infraestructura en las ciudades especialmente en Francia que era atacada por Alemania asi que para resolver el problema del baño y ahorra agua limpia los limpios francesitos recurrieron a las flores para desarrollar la industria del perfume un éxito oloroso en verdad. _

_(Letrero de Hetalia__ con Francia saliendo) _

**Ano**_ (sin perversiones)_** a mi no me agarras de mandadero (Linear) **

_Venezuela los dejo intriga__dos la última vez pero hoy veremos al fin a quien le toca hacer la sopa de tomate…_

(Venezuela había acabado de decir el nombre del que llevaría a cabo principalmente la venganza después de que sus labios terminaron de moverse todos suspiraban aliviados menos…)

-¡No me chingues! (_enojado obviamente_) ¿¡De cual te da Colombia para que te pongas tan fumada!ni se te ocurra que yo lo voy a hacer no, no y no (_berrinche de diva_)-todos los que se salvaron volteaban a ver al furioso escogido que había sido México y demostró su clara opinión del tema.

Pero Venezuela con la boquita que dios le dio no iba a dejarse insultar.

-¡Que, pero si no he fumado nada carajos!, -Aunque aquí entre nos (_se acerca al odio de México señalando a Colombia) _Colombia si me ha ofrecido uno que otro-termina Venezuela.

-Ah, claro la culpa la tengo yo (_Colombia leyó los labios de Venezuela_) para empezar me caga ese estereotipo solo me ven un día probando uno chiquito como muchos de ustedes seguramente (_levanta la ceja a Venezuela_) pero no yo soy la maldita adicta (_echando humo natural no de ninguna hierba XD_)-termino de aclarar Colombia.

-Bueno devuelta al punto (_regresa con México_) acordamos todos que la rifa era definitiva ¿no? México-dijo Venezuela.

-Si lo se pero-México (_enmudece_)-pero-(_pensando en las nubes_).

-¿Pero, que?- pregunto Chile interesado.

-¿Que? (de vuelta a tierra) ah, nada.

-Pero si hace un minuto no te cerraba la boca che- Argentina salía de entrometido

-Bueno ¿que quieres que haga che boludo? (_arremedando a Argentina_) no puedo insultar tanto delante de nuestros hermanitos centroamericanos (_pretextos_), pero cuando salgamos de aquí veras como me desquito (_sombra_)-termino México.

-Oye pero si enfrente de nosotros es cuando sacas todo el repertorio (_carita maliciosa_)-lo desmintió Honduras.

-Si primero empiezas a reírte o maldecir de: (_enumerando con los dedos_) la cara de Venezuela, la voz chillona de Argentina, el peso de Chile, las adicciones de Colombia, la deformidad de Perú… (_México le tapa la boca al El Salvador antes de que todos se encabronen pero parece que es tarde_)

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso luego hermanos (Venezuela tronando los puños) por ahora regresemos al berrinchito que México armo hace rato nos decías hermanito….-

-Ah, si bueno yo me niego a ser el que tenga que partir el jamón serrano de España simplemente el se dará cuenta que planeamos algo recuerden que el hombre ese es muy despierto….

(_Imagen general de España en uno de sus momentos mas brillantes:_

_España: Oye romano mira que este tomate sabe algo extraño ¿no estará pasado ya? (España sostiene un aguacate mal pintado de rojo)_

_Romano: Como no va a saber mal si no es un tomate idiota que no ves que le escurre la pintura._

_España: Romano creo haber vivido lo suficiente para conocer el sabor de mi fruta favorita a mi no me hacen tonto y como no me gusta desperdiciar nada mm (mastica agriamente) ¡que rico!)_

-Si aja un genio en potencia pero a lo que íbamos es porque México se nos esta rajando a la mera hora-concluyo Venezuela.

-Cierto no que muy rajas con queso (_se acerco burlonamente argentina_)

-Por mas de la millonésima vez las rajas con queso son un platillo, comida o como quieras decirle bestia además no me estoy echando para atrás solo les digo que no soy el indicado para hacer el trabajo ¿por que no vas mejor tu hermana? tan bien que te cae España -dijo México.

-Tienes razón, yo acabaría enseguida el trabajo con sincronía militar pero como ya dije hasta el cansancio España desconfía mucho de mi por lo que no me le podría acercar lo suficiente-dijo Venezuela.

-Y ¿por que crees que de mi no desconfía? Pues, chica-pregunta México

-Ah esta es la parte buena te diré que ahí dos palabritas mágicas que te protegen de España-exclamo sagaz Venezuela.

-A si y ¿cuales serian? además de pinche y malapata tu sabia mujer-interroga México.

-No me digas que no las recuerdas aquellas dos palabritas que ponían tu pequeño trasero de cabeza-sigue la intriga Venezuela.

-Ya te dije que no carajos ya escupe la sopa-enojo mexicano

-Bueno que lastima de verdad creí que lo recordarías pero entiendo la colonia fue ya hace mucho tiempo (mirada nostálgica).

-¿Aun hablas español drogada? No veo a que quieres….(se da cuenta)colonia dijiste espera no te atrevas a decirlas.

-¿Por que? Si Españita con tanto cariño te escogió ese nombre vale la pena recodártelo ¿no?

-Que no lo digas chingados (apunto de estallar y rojo)-México

(_Venezuela se pone de pie, señala a México y con todo su aliento exclama_)-Aquellas dos palabritas, que eliminan toda sospecha de ti, el más apapachado nada menos que la ¡NUEVA ESPAÑA!(1)(_Mega risa satánica_).

-¡Que no lo dijeras jodida!(_de la cabeza de México sale una fumarola que va a caer en una tortuguita sentada al lado que se tira la suelo para sofocar el fuego_)

-Mira lo que has hecho, un incendio forestal, ahora mi turismo va a bajar condenado (cara enojada moviendo los brazos).

-México como te atreves discúlpate ahora-dijo una Colombia en su fase oscura.

-(Enfriado) Si ya bien perdóname la vida Ecuador (エクアドル) no quise causarte mas problemas de los que ya tienes con la loca de la cumbia.

-¿Que significa eso, perro?- (dark Colombia)-Bueno todo bien entonces, México pero Galapo (2) casi se achicharra (entre sollozos)-dijo Ecuador.

-Ya ya mi Ecuador (a coro Venezuela y Colombia) no te preocupes-

-_COF _Asalta tumbas _COF_ (3)-murmullo Chile.

- Mete en lo tuyo, chismoso- (ambas chicas). –Ya pues yo solo decía-(_Chile rascándose la cabeza_)

-Como sea veo que te quieres escapar de esta vital tarea México te daré una oportunidad de liberarte será algo sencillo(risa sarcástica)-dijo Venezuela.

-¿De verdad? Si, yo que creía que eras una vieja amargada, que no quiere a nadie, latosa (…)

(…)-Si bueno ya cállate antes de que pase mi fase benévola lo único que tienes que hacer para salir de esta bronca es adivinar cual de los dos clones ejem… gemelos es Paraguay y cual es Uruguay tan fácil como hacer tacos ¿no?(mirada burlona)-propuso Venezuela.

-Mira que los tacos si tienen su chiste burloncita pero igual pasare tu idiota prueba y no me importara mas España; bueno ahora no se me muevan que ya de por si veo doble (_junta a Paraguay y Uruguay en frente de el y los mira detenidamente_) –_nada fácil pero mejor no quejarse o la bruja me pone algo peor como limpiar los ceniceros de Cuba- pensó México-ya se como diferenciarlos (anuncia triunfal) _–Después de mucho meditar esta absurda (acento detectivesco) trampita de niños pero es muy fácil saber la diferencia entre estos dos chamacos Paraguay por el color de su bandera usa rojo mientras Uruguay prefiere el azul y es lo que representan sus sacos jajaja no te queda de otra mas que dejarme ir jefe sota me salve de ser tu gato (México avanza confiado hacia la salida)

- A donde dijo el conde (grito de Venezuela) ni te creas que haz acertado hermanito todo lo contrario tu solo te acabas de joder-dijo triunfal Venezuela.

-¿Ahora que balbuceas?, loca(deteniendo su salida)-dijo México.

-Que te equivocaste, precioso pero bueno cualquiera pudo haber fallado-dijo Venezuela.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, bruja claro que le atine solo que tu no eres buena perdedora eso es todo (_México se cruza de brazos_)

-Por que no les preguntamos a los gemelitos que te parece antes de que hagas berrinchitos, haber 

cuatitos sáquenos de la duda(voltea a verlos)-dijo Venezuela.

-Muy bien usualmente México tendría razón pero hoy que resulta ser día 13 y Saturno están en casa de Urano y será doble lunación es decir es día de cambiar ropa así que por eso estamos intercambiados- acabo de hablar Paraguay mientras Uruguay asentía a todo lo dicho por el primero.

-No me vengas con toda esa mierda astrológica (encabronado) todo mundo sabe que es mentira y la verdad es que nadie habría podido adivinar eso, ¿todo estaba arreglado cierto?-acabo México.

-¿Arreglado?, México me ofendes (aire ofendido) insinúas que todo desde la rifa en la que la caja solo tenia tu nombre para así escogerte al "azar" y después poner una prueba que parecía fácil pero que no acertarías por un estúpido cambio hecho al ultimo momento ciertamente has dañado mi honor, mi estigma, mi credibilidad ante mis hermanitos (falso llanto).

-Mira que ya la hiciste che-exclamo Argentina

-Es solo un patán mas- agrego Colombia

-Pobre Venezuela-a coro los centroamericanos

-¡Que! No me digan que se tragaron todo ese teatro barato(hecha humo de la boca) la mujer esa ni siquiera esta llorando ¿tu me crees verdad Chile a ti no te hacen tonto?-se defendió México.

-Solo ahí una palabra para describirte (Chile alza el dedo malo universal, ya saben cual) y deja a México boquiabierto-

-Ya Venezuela(se acerca a abrazar a Venezuela), no te preocupes por el idiota de México seguro que no quiere hacer este simple trabajo porque le faltan ….(producto de la gallina) mejor busca a otro-dijo Ecuador.

- No me lo puedo creer parece que esta bruja les opero el cerebro a todos pero ni así piensen que voy a caer en sus trampas-aclaro México.

-Bien ya esta decidido de todas formas y no nos puedes quedar mal hermano (acabo el chantaje Venezuela) no te queda de otra; ahora sin mas quejas que las de México y Puerto Rico que parece que aun tienen nostalgia real declaro acabada con éxito la reunión para dar inicio a la infiltración de cada uno que acabara en el golpe que dará México tengan buena tarde todos-(_da un par de golpes a la mesa y se levanta a la salida todos hacen lo mismo)_

(Salen juntos Venezuela, Ecuador(montado en Galapo) y Colombia(bailando de nuevo)

Venezuela: No intentes nada de tus trucos para seducir a mi Ecuador, put*

Colombia: Trucos ni que fuera maga aunque a ti te queda mejor la magia por bruja

(Ecuador ignora la pelea por estar alimentando a Galapo)

(Salen Perú y Bolivia juntos en silencio mientras Bolivia teje un poncho y Perú le sostiene el ovillo)

(Se marchan casi todos los centroamericanos)

Honduras: ¿Que tal si vamos por una nieve a casa de Costa Rica? ella invita por supuesto

Nicaragua: ¿En serio, tica (nombre popular para Costa Rica) andas de generosa, tu?

Costa R: Solo hoy porque mañana tengo muchos turistas que recibir para que no crean que pueden andar de encimososs(el seseo distingue a Costa Rica de sus hermanos Centroamericanos)

? ? ?:Creo que me quedo un rato a acompañar a México se veía algo mal el pobrecito.

Panamá: Como no va estar mal si ya se hizo el gato favorito de Venezuela cualquiera se pondría mal; ve pero apúrate que me como tu nieve.

(Sale Chile corriendo antes de que Argentina pueda decirle algo)

Chile: Creo que ya esta lista la comida en mi casa, hasta luego todos(Da un portazo al ya mal Argentina que solo alcanza a decir…)

Argentina: ¿Y no invitas che?(Le dan el portazo)

Chile: ¡No! (Grito a distancia)

A: Siempre lo mismo a veces pienso que me saldría mejor no hablarle (tirado en el suelo)

(Paraguay y Uruguay sacan arrastrando de los hombros a Argentina mientras hablan)

Paraguay: Le doy tres días para que ande tras Chile otra vez

Uruguay: ¿Estas loco? Bastan 3 horas y estará en su puerta como siempre

(Sale Cuba llevando amarrada a Puerto Rico)

Puerto Rico: ¿Por que debo ir amarrada como perro?

Cuba: Ya te dije Venezuela teme que andes de chismosa con ciertas personas (EUA o España)

Puerto R: Eso déjalo a Panamá que para esta hora tendrá tapizado todo el canal

(Se apagan todas las luces del salón solo en la que esta parado México berrincheando sigue encendida)

México: Por que yo con la hueva que me dan los asesinatos además de que me dejan solito quisiera que aceptaran mas sin importarles donde esta mi casa (4)

El Salvador: No te aguades únete a mi y tu casa no será mas un problema (se encima a México)

México: Espero nunca llegar a eso (Se apaga la única luz todo se queda oscuro)

_Pantalla negra _**Latinoamericanamente CONTINUARA…**__**つづ****く**

El Virreinato de la Nueva España gozaba de ser la conexión directa entre España y sus colonias por lo que no es raro ver todo el poder que se concentraba sobre el económica y políticamente

Galapo representa a las islas Galápagos que le dan a Ecuador fama internacional

El Virreinato de Nueva Granada (la casa que compartían Ecuador,Colombia y Venezuela) alternaba el poder entre Quito y Bogotá pero la primera era muchos años mayor que las capitales de Colombia y Venezuela

México geográficamente (su casa) se le ubica en Norteamérica con vecinos odiosos como EUA y amigosos como Canada pero con cultura mas parecida a sus lejanos Centroamérica y Sudamérica pobre México nada güero salió

_**Post teaser: Quien demonios era ?**__** bueno ya verán en el capitulo siguiente pero les dejo la pista para darles pesadillas es vecina Centroamericana y tiene algo de historia y del corazón de México a no dormir se ha dicho **_

_Habrá un capitulo especial del día del padre (ya muy tarde ya se) pero mejor que nunca estilo Hetalia no se lo pierdan aunque con lo lento que soy saldrá para Navidad XD ___


	6. La conciencia de los latinoamericanos

**Se vale soñar ****(No Linear)**

_La cabeza de Argentina es algo que quisiéramos llevar si Sigmund Freud resucita…_

Argentina: Ah bello este día al fin mi mayor deseo se ha cumplido (empieza a bailar como trompo de carnitas) que felicidad finalmente todos mis hermanos han aceptado vivir conmigo y mi hermosura(Chile dentro de la cabeza de Argentina: Vaya Argentina solo quiero ya estar ahí contigo me pone tan feliz de veras), a que soy increíble che, oh Argentina ¿que tenès vos que nadie quiere irse de tu lado?, sos irresistible, todos quieren lo tuyo, vienen de toda América solo a verte (se esponja como pavo real) ¿que tenès que eres irresistible? ¿Que será? (…)

(Argentina es golpeado en la cabeza por un balón de futbol que lo devuelve a la realidad)

-Dale che tenemos que darle duro si queremos ganar esto- dijo el personaje invitado Lionel Messi (Beckham salió en no recuerdo que capitulo del Hetalia webcomic de ahí la inspiración)

-Solo con el futbol se acuerdan de mi (rey del drama)-lloraba Argentina a los pies de Messi.

-Que pibe más raro tengo de país-se lamenta Messi

**Broma tomada de: **Nuestro querido Argentina es el país anfitrión de la copa América 2011 por eso todos deben ir a verlo si quieren la copa bueno algo es algo pero igual mucha suerte a todos los países participantes y a Argentina también claro XD

_(Letrero de Hetalia__ con Argentina(che Hetalia) saliendo) _

**México**** se prepara a salir y otras malpensadeses (Linear) **

_Como vimos Venezuela había ya dado la orden de iniciar la infiltración y a nadie mas que a México le había tocado la vengativa tarea de acabar con España veamos como da su primer paso…_

(México en su cuarto prepara su básico e indispensable equipaje)

-Bueno ya casi estoy listo (cuenta todo con el dedo)

Una reja de maíz porque me encanta hacer mis propias tortillas calientitas

20 cajas de tequila suficientes para una semana

Un pedazo de nopal (algo me dice que lo necesitare)

Y mi colección de sombreros casuales nada más para andar de pata de perro

(_El conteo del vital equipaje de México es interrumpido por los ruidos que vienen de la puerta, México la abre y encara al visitante)_

-¡Venezuela hija de tu España encima de echarme toda la mierda de tu plan vienes todavía a fregarme mas, tu no tienes ver vergüenza! ¿verdad?-grito México hacia lo que creía que era Venezuela

-Se te paso la enchilada ya bájale animal que me dejas sorda no vez que no soy Venezuela solo venia a ver si estabas bien aunque ya me conteste sola-dijo la joven que ahora lucia despeinada

-Válgame si que la regué ahora venirte a confundir a ti con esa bruja perdona Guatemala (グアテマラ) bueno adelante estas en tu casa (_le deja el paso libre al cuarto_)

(_Mira el equipaje de México regado en el suelo y le comenta_)-¿Nunca cambias, verdad? igual que cuando fuimos a esa platica de arquitectura maya (imagen de Guatemala y México ebrios ahuyentando a los arqueólogos extranjeros) solo que ahí el tequila te salvo la vida ahora ya no la tienes tan fácil-acabo Guatemala.

-(Ríe hasta que Guatemala menciona lo ultimo)-Que se puede decir ya le guste como chalan a la Venezuela y para quitármela va estar en "chino" (random China: los kanjis son fáciles, maldito) y mira encima me dio este tic-nervioso en la boca que no me daba desde que uno de mis jefes me obligo a usar esos brackets (los brackets representan las vías del tren de la época del ferrocarril mexicano)-se lamento México.

-Con es eso bueno toma un poco de esto y mastícalo para que no te muerdas la lengua y te mueras como las víboras (se ríe y le da algo que parece un chicle)-dijo Guatemala

(Mastica)- Mmm oye esto esta bueno ¿que es? ¿Alguna hierba "especial" masticable? –pregunta y mastica México

-Como se te ocurren cosas solo es chicle de cardamomo (*_una hierba de la que Guatemala es primer productor en el mundo_) orgullo de mi tierra querida-dijo Guatemala

-Sea lo que sea tiene buen sabor y es muy calmante (sigue masticando México)

-Tan calmante, tan calmante que ayuda a sacar los gases y la caca a que no la venias venir hermano-reía Guatemala

-Eso explica mucho pero la que va salir perdiendo vas a ser tu ya voy a empezar a tronar (mueve el trasero de lado a lado)

-Ahh, no la pensé tan bien (Guatemala se aleja un poco pero recuerda algo que quería preguntar y toma un aire serio)

- ¿Aun guardas mi antigua cama en tu casa?-pregunta Guatemala

-Si (atrapado), lo hago por si te hartas de cuidar tanto chamaco (los centroamericanos) y quieres descansar un rato-dijo serio (*tenia que pasar alguna vez) México

-Ya te lo dije me gusto vivir contigo pero mis hermanitos necesitan a alguien maduro para cuidarlos (1)

-¿Y hasta cuando tienes que esperar a ese alguien maduro? (sarcástico)-pregunto México

-Jajá (_risa sarcástica_) sabes que me necesitan pero además vine por otra cosa (mirada pervertida de Guatemala)

- ¿Y que podrá ser esa "cosa"? (México sigue el juego pervertido)

-No te hagas que no te queda sabes bien que solo tu sabes de esa cosa-continua Guatemala

-Refréscame la memoria con tequila de preferencia-seguía México

-Ya sabes quiero que tu (Guatemala se acerca demasiado a México) -¿si?-pregunta México. –que tu…-dijo Guatemala. –Solo dilo (pervertidon)-dijo México. – ¡Que tu me contaras mas sobre Estados Unidos! (emocionada) es tan increíble-dio Guatemala

-¡Que!(Se rompe su burbuja) ¿Solo para eso me querías, ingrata?-enojado México

-Si, ya sabes que prefiere hablar mas contigo, lastima que mi casa queda muy lejos pero las ganas que me dan por visitarlo (muy emocionada)

-Ahh cierto ganas te sobran a ti-(México recordando como Guatemala pasa por su patio trasero sin saludar solo para ver a Estados Unidos cocinando hamburguesas en su parrilla) (2)

-Y bien ¿me vas a contar? ¿o no?-doble pregunta de Guatemala

-Sabes hoy no es un buen día (la va empujando hacia la puerta) y si vas a juntarte con EUA te recomiendo llevar un medidor de colesterol-dijo México

-Eres un pesado (ya en la puerta) y encima que me dolió el trasero por sentarme en tu cama tan dura-dijo Guatemala

-Cielito lindo*por la famosa canción*, no eres la primera que dice eso-(cierra de un portazo)

-Vaya ¿por que se lo tomara tan personal? (Guatemala se va despeinada y sobándose el trasero creyendo que nadie la ve)

(Venezuela escondida debajo de una mesa del pasillo)-Madre de dios iba a fastidiar más a México y con lo que me encuentro mira como quedo Guatemala (malpensando el estado de Guatemala) mejor me voy de aquí (sale corriendo a su cuarto que comparte con Colombia y Nicaragua)

(Se mete a la cama que esta al lado de la de Colombia) –Oye Colombia, hipotéticamente, si me decidiera a tener algo con algún otro latinoamericano ¿se le consideraría incesto?-pregunta nerviosa Venezuela

-Claro (Colombia con su mascarilla de noche puesta) pero para que sepas debajo de esta mascarilla puedo ver todo lo que pasa ¿OK? (mal pensadez)

-Si bueno (no capta lo que dice Colombia que inocente ¿no? XD) solo quería asegurarme-acaba Venezuela

(Se duermen Venezuela y Colombia que movía los brazos como karateca pensando que Venezuela le venia en cima pero del otro lado del cuarto con su lamparita de noche Nicaragua esta atormentada)

Hay no que voy a ser (en voz baja) si alguna se le ocurre algo (también mal pensando) estoy perdida santo dios protege a mi Managua(zona vital)-(se apaga la lamparita)

_Pantalla negra: __**Ya lo saben**_**CONTINUARA…**__**つづ****く**

"_**Notitas"**__** Históricas: **_

1Mexico y Guatemala vivieron juntos desde la colonia en el virreinato de la Nueva España después de sus independencias siguieron juntos en el llamado Primer Imperio Mexicano pero tiempo después Guatemala y sus hermanos Centroamericanos decidieron dejar la casa de México y seguir sus propios caminos _México se queda solito buaa_

_2 _La situación de los migrantes guatemaltecos que deben de pasar por México para seguir el sueño americano en pocas palabras Guatemala México EUA _sip México es la pared que los separa o el malo del cuento_

_**Post teaser:**__** Como dijo Venezuela la operación ha empezado así que los distintos países irán contando como se van relacionando con el resto del mundo todos tendrán su oportunidad y tendrán el mismo tiempo en pantalla o papel ya saben a lo que me refiero **_


	7. Ahora le toca a general Perù

**De mi diario de infiltración (Linear)**

_Reportánd__ome señor para empezar con éxito mi parte en este movimiento pro latinoamericano le garantizo que no abra ninguna falla palabra de soldado…._

_Traducción: Hoy Perú hace el primer movimiento para poder entrar a un bando antes de que empiece la segunda guerra mundial_

-De acuerdo el fracaso no es una opción debo organizar muy bien mi día para poder hacer mi jugada-

Letrero[Un día con Perú]

Mañana: Después de bañarme y vestirme nada ostentoso claro solo un trajecito militar con mi cinto de plata de Lima para iniciar el día con un buen desayuno…

-Mmm me fascina el olor de un buen plato de papas a la huancaína*muy rico platillo por cierto* (se mete un trozo a la boca) aunque a veces no puedo evitar sentir que alguien mas esta por ahí con una extraña adicción a mi comida (escalofríos) (La pantalla se divide en dos con Alemania del otro lado pero cenando papas con queso) Alemania: ¿Uh?(nervioso) ya se lo que piensan ya se que son de Perú (voltea a ver las papas) pero en mi defensa he creado mis propias recetas (mas nervioso) ¡es cierto! yo puedo ser original pero empezare mañana porque tengo un compromiso (se acorta la pantalla)¡es verdad!(desaparece Alemania)

-Se los dije(mas escalofríos) espero nunca encontrarme a ese tipo, pero ahora (retira el plato) debo seguir mi plan(…)

(…)(Seguimos a Perú a alguna parte de los Andes)

-Ahora toca ayudar a mi hermanita Bolivia con la vital (Mini Pelea-Argentina: vital, un cuerno, seria más vital ver como tratas de aprender a sumar y a leer cerebro lleno de lana. Perú: Como te atreves a entrar en mi diario sal de aquí me encargare de ti cuando no este en mi forma astral. Argentina: ¿Forma astral? ¿Creés en esa basura? Perú: Todo con sacarte de una patada astral (patea a Argentina fuera de su cabeza) ejem… tarea de trasquilar los rebaños de llamas y alpacas.

(_Perú cubierto de pelos le entrega a Bolivia las canastas con lana)_

_-_Tómalas con confianza, hermanita-(Perú sonrojado)

-Muchísimas gracias vieras como me hacían falta ya me dilate tres días con la confección de ponchos vieras como les gustan ahora a los europeítos-agradeció Bolivia

-Bien, pero no trabajes demasiado, me voy que tengo una reunión para el asunto de la infiltración al propósito ¿como vas tu, hermanita?-cuestiona Perú

-¡Ahí si cierto! gracias a dios que me dices sino ni cuenta supongo que empezare a pensar en eso entre mis tiempos de costura (Bolivia se distrae tejiendo improvisadamente)

(Pensamiento:-Pierde mas tiempo tejiendo que pensando-)-volveré en la noche pero no te desveles esperándome ¿bien?-dijo Perú

-Si, si (distraída) pero no regreses noche ¿de acuerdo? Porqué soltare a los perros-dijo Bolivia

-Claro (Nota mental: pasar por la carnicería antes de venir a casa) no te distraigo mas (pensamiento: ¿se puede?) me voy-Perú se va alejando de ahí pero ve como un par de agujas pasan rozándolo

-¿Queee pasa hermanita?(asustado)

-Oh, nada se me resbalaron de las manos accidentalmente (tonito falso)-

-Si bueno ten mas cuidado, ya me voy (pensamiento: confieso como militar que soy que a veces esta niña me da miedo (tiembla))

(…)

(La reunión de Perú donde tratara de hacerse notar)

(Perú en su silla)-Ya estoy aquí y daré muestra de mi formalidad, verán que Perú se distingue por su diplomacia (aire confiado) aunque me pregunto quienes vendrán solo puse un anuncio en estos libros raros de historietas (manga en la mano)

(Se abre la puerta y entra un panda gigante con moñito)

-Ahhh(grito) un oso en blanco y negro me comerá pero no si yo le doy primero (saca su mazo en forma de sol inca)

-Espera, aru no toques a Panda es recuerdo de familia-se pone en medio China

-¿Como dices? ¿Quién eres? ¿Y además porque ese oso se ve en blanco y negro viene de alguna vieja película?

-Demasiadas preguntas, aru (confundido) pero el no viene de ninguna película es Panda mi amigo y yo soy China el país del dragón-

-Así que tu eres el tal China(*Perú nunca había visto a China en persona porque antes España controlaba sus relaciones como virreinato*) es un honor ver al creador de tantas cosas desechables pero dime ¿te cuesta tanto hacerlas mas durables?

-No voy a discutir eso, aru (enojado)

(Se abre suavemente la puerta)

-Disculpen el retraso fue por preparar mi té-entra Japón

-¿También tu Japón?(China envuelve a Panda en una cobija)

-Si estaba actualizando mi lista de mangas y pude ver el anuncio en la ultima entrega de "Sailor moon"-enseña Japón el manga

-Si esto, bueno no encontré un espacio mas barato pero el caso es que necesitaba llamar la atención de países como decirlo fuertes para ver si están considerando un acuerdo con no se alguien no tan fuerte-dijo Perú

-Discúlpeme la pregunta pero ¿quien es usted señor?-pregunta Japón

(Se cae de espalda Perú) Yo bueno creí que lo sabían pero soy nada mas y nada menos que la república del Perú (triunfante)

Si bueno aru tengo hambre hare algo si no les molesta (saca de la nada un sartén y estufa, Japon parece acostumbrado pero Perú vuelve a caer de espalda)

-¿Desea comer usted también Perú-san?-Japón cambia de ropa a un traje de cocina

-Este si bueno yo traje esto conmigo como botana(desenvuelve un plato de ceviche)

-mmm(olfatea) se ve bueno y parece pescado fresco-dijo China mientras acercaba su sartén

-Cierto, iguala al sabor de mi sashimi- Japón levantando con los palillos un trozo

-Cuidado se están acercando demasiado y ¡Ahhh! (ambos asiáticos derraman su comida en el plato de Perú)

-Miren como quedo (lloriquea) parece un vomito-dijo Perú

-Que mala fortuna-dijo China

-Gomen, pero(se acerca a probar) Mmm no sabe nada mal honestamente-balbucea Japón

-Haber (coro)mmm tienes razón

(Depues de cierto rato hablando se levanta la sesión y se despiden de reverencia acordando verse después)

(Perú regresa a casa algo roído por olvidar a los perro, Bolivia desde la cocina)

Bolivia: ¿Como te fue hermano?

Perú: Muy bien creo que hasta (sonrojado) hice….

….amigos

_Según leí la cocina peruana tiene fuertes influencias orientales y sumando a eso la migración de miles de japoneses a Perú y que en Perú a la comida con influencia cantonesa le digan "chifa" son mi excusa para juntar a Perú con China y Japón_

_(Letrero de Hetalia con Peru saliendo)_

**El Karma alcanza a Romano (No Linear)**

_Es día de cosechar los tomates en casa de Romano pero lo que empezó como cualquier tomate-adicto día acabara con una sorpresa…_

Romano: Hasta que se acaba mi jodida hambre (_recogiendo tomates en un canasto tricolor_) ahh como adoro los tomates, es una fruta que no necesita que le rueguen solo pones tu mano y listo un rico desayuno-comida y cena todo en uno; ahora de lo único que me tengo que preocupar es de que ese vagabundo de España no descubra mi botín sino vuelve a pasar lo de todos los años (_camina hacia su casa con el canasto lleno y reviviendo memorias_)

{Dentro de la cabeza de Romano}

Romano: Ya te dije bastardo que no puedo mas estoy que reviento

España: A por todas Romano mira que ya te falta poco

Romano: Eres un jodido necio además mira como se te ocurre convertir los deliciosos tomates en ese revoltijo asqueroso

España: ¿Que? No me digas que no te gusta la paella la prepare solo para ti atacada de tomates, chorizo, salami,(…)(Romano le tapa la boca a España)

Romano: No sigas o me vomito en tu vaca esa (señala a la mascota de España)

España: No no, en torito, no, lo necesito para lucirme en Pamplona ya sabes eso del torrero con todos los trucos, sorpresas para vencer a la muerte con puros giros y giros y giros y giros (…)

(…)(_Romano vomitando sobre España_)

Romano: Gracias, España necesitaba eso pero ¿sabes que mas ayuda a la digestión? Un rico tazón de spumone (*_helado de Nápoles que dio origen al helado napolitano mm que hambre me da*_)

España: (lleno de vomitada) vale, pues pero solo para que no me bañes otra vez con eso…

{De regreso a la actualidad}

Si que le di su merecido a ese idiota (_fanfarronea_) pero (_sorpresa_) ¿que esa cosa que viene hacia mí?-se pregunta Romano.

(_La misteriosa figura viene corriendo hacia un aterrorizado Romano que como única salida se mete en el canastote de los tomates_)

-No me mates solo soy un guapo italiano (llorando) por favor llévate todo lo demás de valor (señala los tomates) pero no me mandes con el idiota de mi abuelo Imperio Romano seré bueno con todos (murmulla) *menos con el macho patatas*-acaba Romano

-¿De que hablas? Yo no perdería mi tiempo acabando con gentuza como tu eso se lo dejo a Francia, yo he venido por algo mas importante-dijo la figura sombría

-¿Mas importante que yo? No puede ser, seguro eres otro idiota alemán que necesita mas soldados solo para eso vienen para acá- dijo Romano

-Mira perro egocéntrico solo vine a advertirte algo sobre tu casa-dijo la figura

-¿Que? ¿Veneciano esta otra vez desnudo en el jardín de frente?, no te preocupes lo hace todas las tardes ya te acostumbras a eso-dijo Romano

-No, imbécil a lo que me refiero es a que tu casa parece estar embrujada (mirada dramática) dijo la figura

-¿Y que con eso? Ya decía yo que me habían dejado muy barata la choza esa-rio Romano

-Tómatelo en serio, payaso, la magia y lo sobrenatural es algo que se habla con respeto-aclaro la figura

-Ahh si bueno veo que ya se quien eres, haber idiota que se traga basura mística, además viene con palabras rimbombantes como gentuza y egocéntrico y para acabar quiero decir: abuelita, abuelita ¿y esas cejas tan grandes que tienes?-ríe Romano

-¡Acaba con esa mierda! (_se descubre la cabeza_) veo que lo imbécil se lo quedo tu hermano pero igual mi advertencia es cierta-dijo Inglaterra

-¡Bah! con fantasmas o sin fantasmas nadie me quita mi siesta con pasta-dijo Romano (_avanza a paso firme a su casa)_

-Yo le advertí pero como siempre quedo como un loco digo excéntrico (mira hacia su hombro) ¿que dices conejito volador? ¡Ah si!, ya es la hora del té pero te toca a ti pagar los scones (se va Inglaterra con conejito)

(_Romano entra a su casa confiado pero extraños sonidos llenan la habitación_)

-Mierda, seguro solo es Veneciano o España hambrientos o tal vez otro vendedor de Ferrari, si seguro es eso-se consoló Romano

(_Los ruidos no cesaban y Romano medio lleno de valor recorrió la casa hasta donde parecían salir los ruidos)_

-Con que del armario, eh, bien bastardo sal de una vez te tengo rodeado-grito Romano

(Ruidos inentendibles del otro lado del armario)

-¿No sabes hablar, idiota? ¿o estas muerto de miedo por mi heroica presencia?-pregunta confiado Romano

-¡_DEMENS!, Nam me molesti_- dijo al otro lado la voz

-¿Que diablos? ¿En que jodido idioma hablas tu?(1) no entendí nada, pero lo que se es que te voy a sacar de mi armario ahora- Romano trata de forzar la puerta pero parece que del otro lado la han atrancado

-Y encima te atrincheras en casa ajena (2), maldito sal para que pueda patear tu cara-amenaza Romano

-¡_NON__MOVERE__!_- aclamo la voz

-Ya basta con esa mierda, no ves que no te entiendo nada-gimió Romano

-De acuerdo, tendré que bajarme a tu nivel triste campesino para que me entiendas ¿mejor así?-acabo la voz

-Si mucho mejor, ¡oye! (enfadado) ¿a quien llamas campesino? tu eres el que invade mi casa, cabron dime quien diablos eres-gruñe Romano

-Vaya, vaya veo que ya no te acuerdas de tu maestro (3), Romano sabia que eras necio pero no malvado bueno si que cambian los tiempos ¿no?-dijo la voz

-Ahórrate lo nostálgico y dime quien eres de una vez ¡maldita sea!-exasperado Romano

-Ah si eso bueno déjame refrescarte la memoria yo soy nada mas y nada menos que tu nuevo vecinito El Vaticano (バチカン) y me gustaría que fueras mas amable ante mi si no es molestia-

-Pero claro que lo es, idiota no necesito mas plagas en esta casa sal ahora-(Romano golpea la puerta)

-En ese caso no saldré (Vaticano testarudo) y no podrás usar mas tu armario ¿que te parece eso, pues?-

-No me jodas (Romano echa humo) sal del closet ya Vaticano *LOL* ¿por que no mejor vas a molestar a Veneciano?

-Créeme esa fue mi primera opción pero luego vi como tu bien portadito hermano se lleva mejor con ese creído alemán-respondió algo triste Vaticano

-¿Con que a ti tampoco te agrada el macho patatas? Bueno no me puedo quejar si que sabes juzgar a la gente-dijo complacido Romano

-Claro que no me agrada, éramos muy amigos (nostálgico) pero el comenzó a preocuparse por otras cosas; quería cambiar el mundo pero yo le dije que así todo estaba bien porque de cualquier forma lo único que importaba era nuestra amistad, pero no, a el se le hizo poco y se fue marchando de mi lado (4)-acabo Vaticano

-Veo que lo odias así que no veo porque no te puedas quedar en mi casa, juntos haremos que ese idiota caiga (_silueta sombría de Romano_)

-Bien entonces ya salgo de aquí (se oye como destraba la puerta) listo heme aquí

-¡Que!(Muy sorprendido) creí que eras un adulto solo eres un niño (compara sus alturas)-

-No seas ridículo en apariencia puede que si, pero soy casi tan viejo como tu abuelo si no ¿como te habría dado clases, tontito?-pregunta Vaticano

-Pero te recordaba más alto, vejete (en shock todavía)

-Obviamente, en ese entonces tu eras tan pequeño como un taburete pero mírate ahora parece que España te alimento bien ¿cierto? (risitas)-

-Ya esta bueno me voy de aquí ponte donde quieras- (se va alejando Romano)(…)

(…) (Más ruidos)

-Ya para con eso ya te acepte aquí, idiota-exigió Romano

-Si lo se pero (ruidos) yo tengo (mas ruidos) ¡hambre! (tronadero de tripas)

-Ah pues ahí esta la cocina (señala) haz lo que quieras-

-Lo haría pero la verdad no se como y encima de todo no alcanzo la estufa (frustrado)

-Eres imposible, ¿como alguien lidia con un inútil así?(mini imagen de chibi romano tan inútil también)

Tendré que hacerlo yo mismo-

-Muchas gracias, oh y además podrías llevarme tu me duelen algo los pies de la caminata hasta aquí- (se sube a Romano)

-Ahhh (enojado) no conozco a nadie que haya tenido que sufrir esto de cuidar niños tan latosos(…)

(…)¡Achis!(estornudo)

-Salud, Españito-dijo Francia

-Gracias, parece que alguien por ahí habla de mi-se limpia España

_Pantalla negra: __**De alguna forma **_**CONTINUARA…**__**つづ****く**

"_**Notitas"**__** Históricas:**_ 1El Vaticano es la única nación donde el latín sigue siendo el idioma oficial por eso Romano al principio no entendía nada.

2 Romano le comparte su casa(Roma) a El Vaticano ¿Cómo creen que se_ llevaran?_

3El Vaticano actuó como maestro de algunas naciones ya que del latín surgieron las lenguas romances (español, italiano, francés, rumano, portugués y otras)_ imagínense como era ese salón de clases XD._

4Todo se resume a esto Alemania=reforma protestante=adiós amigo Vaticano.

_**Post teaser: La infiltración comenzó y ustedes pueden decidir el tema del siguiente cap estas son las opcione:s**_

_**Venezuela,Ecuador y Colombia trió fantástico-tsundere**_

_**Paraguay y Uruaguay poder gemelo **_

_SUS REVIEWS SON IMPORTANTES INCLUSO PARA VENEZUELA XD_


	8. Veo doble a no son gemelos

**Poniendo lo guay en Paraguay (Linear)**

_Empezamos la historia de alguna forma en una choza en medio de la nada tropical para ver como Paraguay comienza su día…_

-Awww (_bostezo largo_) por que cuando estoy tan cómodo al sol se le ocurre salir bueno como sea (_se estira en la cama_) tengo que pararme ya o me volveré a dormir- (se va levantando torpemente ya que en la cama había varias *guampas (*un cuerno o recipiente para beber) que aun tenían algo de liquido, una guitarra con las cuerdas rotas y varios sombreros atravesados después de pasar sobre todo este campo minado Paraguay logra salir de la cama para vestirse.

-Vaya, no encuentro nada limpio ya no se puede encontrar buen servicio en estos días-mientras mira el desorden y de la ventana solo un pájaro le contesta con un graznido

-Si, si (escucha al pájaro) el servicio soy yo pero venga hoy no quiero andar de *guapo (*en Paraguay se le dice así a alguien trabajador) mejor me pongo esta remera que no esta tan acabada- _mientras se la pone se nota en la espalada de Paraguay dos enormes cicatrices en cada lado de la espalda una asemeja una V y la otra una herradura (sabrán mas de ellas en los próximos capítulos)._

_(Mira su espalda por el espejo)-_Mmm si que me dejaron marca (_pensativo_) pero el pasado es el pasado (repuesto) y hoy debo empezar con eso de la inflación (Interrumpe mini Venezuela: Infiltración, pendejado) si eso que dijo Venezuela, así que no ay tiempo que perder(…)

(…)

_Paraguay se sube a una balsa para remontar el rio del mismo nombre_

-No es que sea egocéntrico ni nada de eso pero no pudieron elegir mejor nombre para este precioso rio jaja-(hundido en sus pensamientos mientras rema hasta que es golpeado por un pescado)

-¿Qué?, ¿quien?, ¿cuando? ¿tereré(*la bebida nacional de Paraguay)? (_voltea a todos lados hasta dar con una mujer parada en la orilla del rio_)

- Mba'éichapa neko'ê karai?(1) Ya despiértese caserito que de nuevo se nos vienen problemas-dijo la mujer usando muchos gestos

-Iporânte (1), así que, ¿que tenemos para hoy?-dijo Paraguay acercando el bote a la orilla

-Además de lo de siempre esta la no tan inesperada visita sorpresa de Estados Unidos que de nueva cuenta viene a proponerle algo a vos

-Si eso me temo(_escalofríos_) pero mejor arreglo primero lo de siempre aprovechando que voy rio abajo bueno muchas gracias (_empieza a remar hasta dejar atrás a la mujer_)

_Rema que rema rio abajo, Paraguay parece haber llegado a la zona de conflicto donde se pueden ver dos barquitos echándose fumarolas _

-Lo de siempre (suspira) bueno primero tengo que escuchar que se están diciendo esta vez(aparca la balsa en la orilla y se queda sentado oyendo)

-Va la enésima vez que te digo que estoy de mi lado del rio no me he movido ni un centímetro pero no vos sos una nenita enojada porque entran en su cuarto sin tocar(_haciendo ademanes_)-dice la voz del barquito norte

-Esto podría durar hasta la otra vida y vos nunca entenderás, solo eres un remedo de lo que el metiche de Brasil olvido tomar y ni decir que porque me moleste en cuidar tu trasero durante el virreinato además volvetè a acercar a mis regiones vitales y ya veras como te dejo (echando mas humo)-aclaro la voz del barquito sur.

-Y dale de nuevo con esa supera tu rara infancia de una vez además yo nunca andaría tocándote ahí abajo (sonrojado)-dijo desde el barco norte

-Me refiero a mi Buenos Aires (se aclara el misterio de identidad) mal pensadete que no creas que no veo como te le quedàs viendo-dijo Argentina

-Che, para que quiero eso si encima tengo a mi bello Montevideo, la perla del Atlántico, en lugar de ese basurero-dijo Uruguay

-No recuerdo que haya sido un basurero cuando ni te podias despegar de ahí, marmota-seguia Argentina

_Paraguay mientras se decía en sus adentros _

_(-_A veces no se por que me toco ser físicamente igual a Uruguay tan solo mírenlo (cámara hacia Uruguay) aunque no lo acepte no puede evitar a veces ser mas argentino que el propio Argentina, son tan iguales pero nadie los confunde; en cuanto a mi si, yo hablo igual que esos dos zafados pero no lo se, creo que no imagino dos personas tan iguales y diferentes como nosotros tres)

_Paraguay despierta y decide poner el alto pero cuando se acerca su momento heroico…_

-Basta ya de la misma mierda-grita Paraguay

-Llegàs tarde, che el encuentro se acabo- grita Uruguay alejándose a su casa

-Te nos volvès lento, guaranito- se despide Argentina

-¡Perros! Si parece que lo hacen al propósito(refunfuñando y mira el reloj de un edificio)bueno se resolvió antes que de costumbre y me tocaria ir por la siesta de no ser por el pesado de Estados Unidos ¿que querrá ahora ese?...

_Volvemos a casa de Paraguay donde ya esta EUA muy cómodamente instalado leyendo comics _

-Hey, Hey Paraguay que tarde vienes ya iba ordenar traer el próximo numero-(deja de lado los comics)

-Si bueno (sonrisa fingida) los negocios se pusieron difíciles pero no se supone que venias hasta la otra semana-exclamo Paraguay

Ah si, lo olvide pero ya que estoy aquí quiero preguntarte algo importante-se arrodilla frente a Paraguay

-¡Que!(mas rojo que su bandera) EUA ten dignidad, no seas tan desesperado seguro que ya se te subió la Coca-cola-alcanzo a decir muy asustado

-¿De que hablas?(aun en el piso) solo quería tu opinión de esto (saca una cajita amarilla con una W roja *adoro los vacios legales muahaha*)

-(Encabronadísimo)Todo este circo es por tu estúpida idea de vender estas imitaciones hormonizadas de carne de vaca en tienduchas con mimos que dan traumas a la gente viniste hasta acá solo a joder mi vida con esta mierda (tira la cajita de un manotazo)

-Eres un aguafiestas pero además venia a traerte un presente-señala EUA(de alguna forma un enorme caja cae en la sala)

- Bueno si venís generoso quien soy yo para negarme-(Paraguay se abalanza sobre la caja)

-Ha,ha Inglaterra tenia razón si que te gustan las sorpresas-EUA le palmea el hombro

-¿Acabàs de decir "Inglaterra"?(ilusión muerta) Ese pendejo no da paso sin huarache seguro algo quiere ¿no?-pregunta Paraguay

-No seas tan paranoico pero ya que lo mencionas yo si necesito algo(se sienta en el sofá)

-Otra vez la misma(se arrodilla frente a EUA) no puedes ser mas cuidadoso-

-Lo siento pero ya sabes que no me quedo quieto-dijo EUA

-Entonces lo hare mejor ahora (y antes de que nuestras cabezas exploten de malpensadez Paraguay le quita las botas a EUA)

-Siempre tengo que andarte haciendo un nuevo par parece que andas en campos minados pero bueno pone el pan en la mesa(2) estarán listas el jueves-dijo Paraguay

-OK, me doy una vuelta el lunes por si acaso, bye-EUA se va

-Que idiota ese che se fue descalzo hacia el amazonas bueno no todos son perfectos-

_Paraguay sale a encurtir cuero pero se encuentra algo en el camino…_

-Mira eso (voltea hacia un arbusto) Perú olvido una papá, me la comeré para que no se haga mala(jala la papá)

-¡Ahhh! Que haces con mi cabeza déjame ir o enfrenta las consecuencias (Era Alemania)

-Oh solo es otro rubio teñido pero tu te ves mas gorila que Inglaterra y EUA-sin sorpresas dijo Paraguay

-Asi que conoces a mis enemigos entonces debo suponer que estas de su lado (Alemania saca la pistola) 

-Serénate, che no estoy del lado de nadie pero vos parece que estas perdido ¿no?-dijo Paraguay

-Otro loco neutral como Suiza pero si tienes razón me encuentro extraviado estaba haciendo un mapa de este arroyo podría tener valor en la guerra-acaba Alemania

-Con que no conocès el Rio de la Plata *demonios soné a Argentina* si querès yo te ayudo con eso-Paraguay lo invita a la balsa-

-No es lo usual pero acepto-dijo secamente Alemania

-Comenzamos pues-rema Paraguay

_Después de navegar y hablar un rato se encuentran con Uruguay que viene encabronado_

-Con que acá estas asqueroso infiel-dispara hacia la balsa

-Uruguay calmatè no soy Argentina déjanos pasar-exclama Paraguay

-No es por eso che ese gorila rubio que tenès ahí viene conmigo-amenaza

-Ya lo conocías-mira a Alemania

-Si, hace un rato estuve en Montevideo arreglando algunos tratos-dice Alemania

-¿Tratos? Asi le decís a nuestra amistad bueno pues muerte condenado-dispara de nuevo

-¿Te le habías enganchado a el primero, zorro?-pregunta enfadado Paraguay

-No entiendo yo solo quería trazar un mapa de este Rio de la Plata-responde Alemania

-Con que del Rio de la Plata ¿eh?-empieza la oración Uruguay

-Yo te voy a dar tus platazos-acaba Paraguay

Mente de Paraguay: Este rubio es muy divertido creo que será bueno ver como manejan las cosas estos tipos del eje y respecto a Inglaterra que se meta en su culo(

_Y fue más o menos asi como los gemelitos dieron su primer paso con los del eje _

_(Letrero de Hetalia con Paraguay y Uruguay saliendo)_

"_**Notitas" Históricas y otras insignificancias:**_

El guaraní es el idioma cooficial de Paraguay es hablado por la gran mayoría por lo que Paraguay es considerado un país bilingüe

El mayor aporte de Paraguay en la segunda guerra mundial vino a ser la excelente calidad del cuero usado para las botas de guerra …increíble

En Paraguay y Uruguay la enorme migración alemana obviamente influyo en sus políticas respecto a su lado en la guerra específicamente con Paraguay que recibía refugiados nazis aun con las amenazas de EUA e Inglaterra (aunque ambos enviaran ayuda económica) 

_Pantalla negra: __**Mira, che **_**CONTINUARA…**__**つづ****く**

_**Post teaser:El juego de trivia versión nórdica descubran cuanto saben respecto a este grupo uiiuiu **_

_El próximo cap. Serán dos no lineares para pulir mas la otra historia hasta luego ___


	9. Bonus de Prusia

_**Disclaimer: Todos los nórdicos le pertenecen a Escandinavia XD y a Hidekaz Himaruya y la increibilidad (doblaje auto impuesto) de Prusia es compartida por el y Himaruya **_

**Norditrivia(No Linear pt.1)**

_Sean todos bienvenidos al juego que causa sensación en la nación NORDITRIVIA un espacio divertido en el que trataremos de sacar todos los trapitos al sol de este grupo, si seguro parecen fríos y distantes pero todo iceberg debe caer alguna vez…_

(_Visión del estudio donde se lleva a cabo el juego es el típico show de trivia con asientos alineados en forma de medialuna de derecha a izquierda están sentados: primero Dinamarca, segundo Noruega (muy a su pesar), tercero Suecia y extrañamente al lado Finlandia sin olvidar a Islandia en el quinto puesto y su increíble presentador ¡Prusia-sama!)_

_(Aplausos) _

_- _Así es hoy mi increibilidad será el presentador de esta edición (_alarde_) quiero avisar que perdí una apuesta en un juego de bebida de ahí mi presencia pero continuemos con esto que parece muy aburrido creo que añadiría mas rating si yo participara, si eso es, enviare una queja al ejecutivo de esta mierda porque no se hace justicia, yo daría muy buenos-(…)(_Prusia es interrumpido por el sonido de inicio del show_)

-Bien, bien parece que intentan censúrame(_con un chichón en la cabeza_) pero ya verán después, como sea la mecánica de esto será la siguiente: El increíble yo leerá una pregunta o petición enviada por nuestros televidentes a uno de estos bichos raros si el bicho raro (_nórdicos enojados_ _al fondo_) responde bien por el pero si no lo hace deberá decir un oscuro secreto personal jajaja ¿Qué como sabremos que no estarán mintiendo bueno me tome la libertad (robo) de traer este cachivache del taller de West no lo extrañara…mucho (Prusia revela al publico un detector de mentiras Nazi) Empecemos de una vez-acaba de hablar Prusia y enciende el aparatejo.

-Antes de todo me gustaría ver el contrato legal que nos obliga a participar en este burdo intento de entretenimiento-dijo Suecia a la vez que acomodaba sus gafas.

-Lo entiendo, estas en tu derecho y aquí te presento el contrato (Prusia levanta la pierna y muestra su bota)

-No creo en la violencia desde 1814 y no empezare a creer ahora-se defendió en tono macabro el sueco.

-Cálmense ya, no veo problema en contestar algunas preguntillas del público curioso-dijo enérgicamente Dinamarca

-Solo lo dices porque Prusia te prometió barra libre de cerveza, alcohólico sin remedio-añadió Noruega

-Jeje me atrapaste, Nor (Dinamarca palmea a Noruega que se muestra indiferente)

-Tengo algo de tiempo libre solo por eso vine aquí-aclaro Islandia

Todos los nórdicos menos Suecia que seguía, sin querer, intimidando a Prusia hasta que Finlandia metió su cuchara

-Vamos Su-san yo lo veo divertido y quien sabe tal vez descubramos algo que no sabíamos de nosotros mismos-consoló Finlandia

-Ah (gruñido) hare mi mejor esfuerzo (mirada sueca acosadora a Finlandia que desea que se lo trague la tierra)

-Si ya acabaron sus melodramas les recuerdo que al increíble yo le pagan por hora, así que les conviene hacerme caso, viene el primer sobre de preguntas (Prusia toma el sobre, saca la carta y lee su contenido)(…)

-La pregunta es para Noruega-"Soy afecto al llamado folklor de "cuentos de hadas" y de buena fuente se que tu también me gustaría saber mas sobre su opinión y le extiendo la invitación al grupo de amigos de las hadas A.C"-les recuerdo que se queda en anonimato la identidad de quien envía la pregunta aunque ya sabemos quien fue el loco _cof cof cejon cof cof_ que envió esto-rio Prusia y los ojos y oídos de todos pasaron hacia un sonrojado Noruega.

-Te han informado bien (traga saliva) si bien algunos "estudiosos" clasifican este importante asunto que son las relaciones mágico-humanas en ficción me gustaría dejar en claro que me niego a creer que mis fieles compañeros de batalla los trolls sean invenciones, solo porque los no puros no puedan verlos no deben meternos a todos en el mismo costal y si acepto su oportuna invitación porque no voy a permitir este maltrato, ¿verdad mis amigos?(habla con sus amigos trolles que están en sus hombros bueno eso según Noruega)-Parece que encontró un novio y esta vez sin meterse a algún servicio de citas por internet-(interrupción de Islandia)

-Niño entrometido, por que no te caes en un geiser y nos haces un favor "hermanito"(haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo)-dijo Noruega.

-Porque simplemente no me gusta hacerte favores, remedo de vikingo fumado y no salgas con lo de hermanito que no eres nada mío-se defiende Islandia

¡Mein gott!(Prusia de metiche) ¿quiere decir que estas negando tus lazos sanguíneos confirmados con el bicho de Noruega? (música dramática de telenovela aquí)

-¡Que historia! ¡Que historia!(Perú desde el publico) lo siento, no se de donde salió eso(rubor)

-Yo si-dijo Chile sarcásticamente mientras revisaba la guía televisiva con un Perú enojado atrás

_Después de calmar los ánimos entre los hermanos se reanudo el programa_

-Je je esto es increíble hasta lo haría gratis de no ser porque debo pagarle renta a West volviendo a esto que no es sobre mi quiero decir que Noruega paso la prueba del detector bien por el asi que seguimos las preguntas…(llega otro sobre, mismo procedimiento)

-Dice así: "Hola a todas las naciones que no son una conmigo mi pregunta es, antes de que venga Bielorrusia a hacer propuestas, el vodka es mi agua de la llave en mi casa, tiene usted señor Dinamarca alguna obsesión con alguna comida no se algo como… ¿galletas de mantequilla danesas? Saludos y kolkolokol"-no se necesita ser técnico del sputnik para saber quien envió esto verdad ups di otra pista accidental ¿que les parece eso cabina? (noqueo a Prusia con un chipote chillón, miradas a Dinamarca)

-Um si sobre eso(incomodo) no me gustaría llamarlo una obsesión mas bien un gustito que me doy en el que pierdo la noción de tiempo-espacio eso se escucha mejor ¿no?(Dinamarca sudando mantequilla)

-Se escucha como la definición de droga si eso quieres decir-sarcasmo Islandés

-Islandia tiene razón, además legalmente eso no responde la pregunta del público, tendrás que esforzarte más Dinamarca-Suecia modo abogado activado

-Vamos Dinamarca, ve en tu interior y cuéntalo tal cual-consejos de yoga I de Finlandia

-Bueno, ¿pero que quieren que diga? ¡Que soy un adicto sin remedio a delicias mantequillosas infernales que encima de traerme colesterol alto nunca parecen suficientes y debo exprimir cada maldita vaca de mi casa para hacer una cubeta tamaño industrial que devoro en medio segundo pero la gentucha de fuera las ve como engoradera extranjera hecha de mantequilla pero con diferentes figuras! ¿Eso es lo que quieren que diga? Ahaha- (Dinamarca sin aire)

-Si algo como eso- (Suecia grabando con su celular)

-Ahí preguntas que se contestan solas-añade Noruega

-Pero ninguna viene con un ser humano sudando el doble de su peso en mantequilla-dijo Islandia

-Ya, ya Dinamarca(palmeándolo como bebe) seguro que con eso basta ¿no, Prusia?-pregunta Finlandia

-je je es solo el comienzo incrédulos los destruiré uno por uno…. Digo… por hoy es suficiente sintonícenos después del siguiente capitulo de nuestro patrocinador "Hetalia Latinoamerica series"(yo también como XD) y vera como humillamos al niño del gorro extraño en televisión Prusia fuera-

-¿Yo?-pregunta Finlandia (cerrando estudio)

-No, Santa Claus-sarcasmo de Prusia(fin del programa)

_(Letrero de Hetalia con Prusia saliendo)_

"_**Notitas" Históricas y otras insignificancias:**_

Bueno solo el hecho de que Suecia no a participado ofensivamente en conflictos armados desde 1814 y que los trolls son parte viva del folclore noruego y que todo el cilindro de galletas de mantequilla tiene menos calorías que un cuarto de una hamburguesa americana (no lo se pero quien sabe conociendo a Estados Unidos XD) _**Post teaser: Seguimos nuestra historia lineal con el trió(LOL) favorito de Sudamérica: Venezuela, Colombia y Ecuador preparen sus arepas, un cafecito y lean **_

_Pantalla negra: _**Venga, ya nos va a tocar CONTINUARA…**__**つづ****く**


	10. Jueguemos a la cita misteriosa

**Tener una hermana es tener…una hermana ¿que querían que dijera? **** (Linear)**

_Otra mañana en casita de Venezuela, Colombia y Ecuador o bueno eso creían hasta que empezaron a ocurrir algunas rarezas…. _

-Por enésima vez, gafo* ya es de mañana y quiero tragar _(claro mal humor por el hambre)_ apúrate o me desayuno los huevos que ponga tu tortuguita esa (_señala a la mascota de Ecuador "Galapi la tortuga")_-maldijo una recién despierta Venezuela a su hermano.

-Y yo te digo que Galapi es macho, no te vas a encontrar mas huevos que los que le c*elgan abajo, criatura, pero bueno ahí si quieres intentarle yo mientras me como esta ricura que hice _(levanta el plato para que Venezuela no lo alcance)_ por andar de cabeza dura no te toca nada _(le saca la lengua)_-asi se quita Ecuador de encima a su hermana.

-No es justo (se pone de puntitas pero igual no llega) eres una rata, si no fuera por mi ni te acordabas de comer me lo vas a dar ahora (salta y derriba a Ecuador)tendré mi comida asi tenga que desgreñarte-amenazo ,la panza, digo Venezuela.

-¡Ahhh! Me estas matando (en el piso) Colombia ven a ayudarme-llora Ecuador.

-Venga, llámala y veras como me da la razón a mi-dijo Vene.

_Ambos gritan y por fin aparece la colombiana en bata y medio-dormida_

-Aheuwuew(bostezo incomprensible de Colombia)

-Míralo, Colombia, ve como trata a las damas (Venezuela ahorcando a Ecuador) es tan maleducado-.

-AAg Ag bruja ag Ag(lo que alcanzo a decir Ecuador por estar ahorcado)

_Colombia seguía haciendo sonidos inentendibles y avanzando por la cocina hasta __que llego a la cafetera siendo observada por sus hermanos._

-Demonio de pelados* ni puedo ir mis pensamientos ya terminen con esto-Colombia da el primer sorbito al café.

-Pero si no ves como me esta sacando la piedra* solo aprovechándose de mi-reclama Venezuela.

-Si tu eres la muerta de hambre que me quiere asesinar solo por un plato de fruta-Ecuador logra zafarse de su hermana.

-¿Se refieren a ese plato de fruta que se esta comiendo la tortuga esa?-Colombia señala a un Galapi con las patas en la fruta que intenta huir de la escena del crimen pero claro es una tortuga venga, no esperen una gran persecución.

-Esa maldita tortuga, voy a calentar una tantita de agua se me antoja una sopita de tortuga-Venezuela ve con hambre a un Galapi nervioso.

-Tu no te comes a nadie primero te pasas por mi ardiente cuerpo-intervino Ecuador. –Además sali ganando yo, ni pudiste probar bocado del plato-ríe descontrolado.

-¿Tienes la cabeza de güevo* o que? Ni tu tampoco te tragaste nada del plato todo acabo en la panza del jodido animal-chocan rostros de ambos.

-Bueno ya que se resolvió el problema (sentada acariciando a Galapi) ¿pueden los bebitos tratar de sentarse a la mesa para tener una mañana normal?(Colombia empieza a servir café en tazas)

_Se empiezan a tomar el café es un silencio fúnebre hasta que Ecuador suspira y lo rompe._

-¡Que bien de café! Nada como un rico y famoso café colombiano tradicional, recién molido por nada menos que la Gran Colombia (halagos)-Ecuador vuelve a dar un sorbo.

-Ay si, ya se que esta muy chévere* pero este solo polvito instantáneo la verdad que me entra una pereza en las mañanas no me deja hacer nada y ya no me digas Gran Colombia que me hace sentir como gorda(1)-el comentario de Colombia hace que Ecuador se caiga de vergüenza y se queda así.

- Bueno si ya se acabo todo me retiro a la calle (Venezuela se alza de la mesa) llámenme si pasa algo interesante-se alejo fríamente.

-A donde tan despeinada, no me sales en ropa de noche de esta casa, imagínate todos creerán que eres una zunga* es mas creerán que yo te tengo como zunga y eso no es bueno déjame te doy una arregladita antes de que te vayas-Colombia se acerca lentamente a Venezuela esperando la reacción que ya conocía.

-¡Pero que te crees tu! ¡A mi no me adornas como árbol de navidad!, ¡me quieres de muñequita flacucha! pero con todo lo que me haces mas parezco pu*a que si salgo así-Venezuela acaba de berrear y parece que Colombia esta mas que acostumbrada a sus comentarios.

-Venga, niña nadie se ha muerto por una maquilladita y veras que bien quedas para romper corazones en la calle (guiño de ojo).

_Colombia va empujando a Venezuela hasta que llegan al cuarto y de ahí al espejo._

-Veamos, ¿que podre hacer por ti hoy? (empieza la lluvia de cosméticos) si un poco por aquí no, no espera ahora pareces un pescado ah ya se que tal mas de esto y (….)(Colombia envuelve a Venezuela en una nube rosa)

-A ver cuando te decides a acabar (enojada) ya no puedo respirar (inhalando cosméticos) cofcofcof-.

_Colombia le da vuelta al enorme espejo de su cómoda y deja que Venezuela se contemple._

-Ahhhhh(anonadada)¿esa soy yo?(se toca el cabello y la cara) ¿como lo hiciste?¿ouija?¿magia barata inglesa? ¡Contéstame ahora!(señala paranoicamente a Colombia)

-Tonta, ¿que dices?, es tu belleza propia, la que saque a relucir con mi gran sentido de la moda (pose de súper modelo)

-Viniendo de alguien que todavía esta en ropa de noche no se si sea buena idea salir asi-suspira Venezuela.

-No seas tan depresiva si no estuviera aquí serias la persona mas bella en esta habitación-subida de autoestima Colombiana.

-Pero solo estaría yo sola en el cuarto si no estuvieras, eso no cuenta-reclama Vene.

-A ti te encanta contradecirme, bueno pues, espera antes de irte ponte esto que te queda tan lindo (saca un collar de perlas del cajón).

-No con las perlas de nuevo ya te dije que estoy harta de ver estas cosas-Venezuela hace a un lado el collar ofrecido.

-Que raro viniendo de ti la las perlas(2) pero si así lo quieres ya tienes pase libre salte a ver a quien haces rabiar ahora-le abrió la puerta y espero a que la cruzara para cerrarla de golpe.

-¿Qué se trae esta? Nunca me deja salir así no mas(dudosa) ¿andará en algo otra vez?-la curiosidad movía a Venezuela asi que regreso a la cocina donde seguía Ecuador desmayado.

-¿Qué te paso? Estas tan…tan…(babeando por Venezuela) diferente-dijo Ecuador.

-Ya lo se (apenada) Colombia encontró mi belleza interior-contesto

-Wow, todo lo que tuvo que cavar para dar con ella-exclama Ecuador.

-¡Ya no seas bestia! (le da un manazo en la cabeza) necesito que me ayudes con algo serio, ¿tu sabes por que Colombia anda tan misteriosa? (pregunta discretamente)

-¿Misteriosa dices? Que se yo tal vez son esas cosas raras de mujeres-medita un rato

-No lo creo, ya lo sabría-dijo Venezuela.

-A si, ¿por que?-pregunta Ecuador

-Porque yo soy mujer, carajo ¿no ves?-(enojada)

-Cierto, ya me acorde-reconoce Ecuador (Venezuela apunto de ahorcarlo pero se contiene porque le interesa mas lo de Colombia)

_Ambos se acercan a la puerta del cuarto de Colombia donde escuchan un desmadre de ruido _

-Tal vez tiene una cita recuerda que ella si tiene vida social no como otras-molesta Ecuador en voz baja.

-No me vengas, ella no haría tal desmadre por un tipejo; seguro es algo más (pensando) ¡ah, ya se! (exclama) seguro prepara algo para nuestra súper infiltración; si eso es, al fin se ha puesto a trabajar-acaba Venezuela.

-oh,¿ lo de la infiltración no era en broma, entonces? –pregunta Ecuador.

-Claro que no, pendejo*¿como iba a perder mi tiempo con ustedes en algo en broma? , seguro prepara algún tipo de arma para tomar a algún decrepito país europeo (pensamientos diabólicos)

-Aja, seguro usara unos pasitos de cumbia para no dejar sobrevivientes-se mofa Ecuador.

-Cierra el hocico (le tapa la boca) alguien viene a la casa-dijo Venezuela.

_Unos pasos se escuchan acerándose a la casa se hacen mas fuertes hasta que se detienen en la puerta se oye el golpeteo a la entrada y que Colombia contesta que enseguida va con todo dulce, Ecuador y Venezuela corren a esconderse bajo el sillón grande de la sala para poder escuchar todo._

-Hola, hola (Colombia ya abrió la puerta y ya no esta en ropa de noche ) vaya que eres puntual y me trajiste algo de comer que lindo gesto, pásate mi casa es tu casa-Ecuador y Venezuela siguen abajo y apenas pueden ver por un orificio de la tela del sillón que llega hasta el suelo.

-No es nada me encanta tu casa siempre huele tan bien (se refiere al olor petróleo)-dijo la voz misteriosa conforme avanzaba a la sala.

_Murmullos de Ecuador y Venezuela_

-Esa voz solo puede ser de…(cortada)-dijo Ecuador

-No me digas que lo dejo entrar a nuestra casa esa rata cafetera me las pagara-amenazo Venezuela.

(A coro)-Se trata de….

_(Letrero de Hetalia con el trió de Sudamérica saliendo)_

"_**Notitas"**__** Históricas:**_

1) ¨La Gran Colombia¨ era la enorme unión de los países de Ecuador, Venezuela y Colombia en un enorme estado sudamericano (no me extraña que Colombia se sintiera gorda) que solo duro de 1821 a 1831.

2) Venezuela cuenta con kilómetros de inmensas y hermosas playas no es nada raro que los conquistadores españoles fundaran sus ciudades en base a las ganancias que dejaba el suculento comercio de perlas venezolanas. 

_Vocabulario: trate de usar algunas palabras del español de Colombia y Venezuela__ para darle color, si algo esta mal dicho por favor háganmelo saber _

_*Pendejo_ (Venezuela)_: No cambia mucho de su significado mexicano alguien tonto, corto de mente._

_*Gafo_ (Venezuela): Inepto, ignorante

*Pelados(Colombia): niño(a)

*Sacando la piedra(Venezuela):Colmar la paciencia

*Cabeza de güevo(Venezuela):Ser estúpido, tonto etc.

*Chévere(Colombia):Algo muy bueno

*Zunga(Colombia):Prostituta

**Matando el Alemania x** **Italia ****(No Linear)**

_Veremos la rutina que parece seguir esta graciosa pareja… _

-Vee, vee , que bella mattina (abre la ventana y pone las manos en el balcón) ¿no?, Alemania-dice medio adormilado Italia del Norte.

-Ja, la mañana muy linda, ja, ¿podrías moverte a otra sala?, necesito limpiar por aquí (mas concentrado en limpiar la zona del balcón especialmente donde Italia tiene puestas las manos)-contesta Alemania.

-Vee, claro,claro.(deprimido se mueve a la cocina)Bene, tal vez algo rico me ayude en la mañana ¿que podre desayunar que sea rápido y rico? (si pensaron maruchantm estuvieron cerca) ahh(se le prendió el foco) ¡la pasta servirá!-empieza a revolver la cocina buscando la caja de pasta-.

-¿Que tanto ruido haces?(se asoma con la escoba en mano) ¡te dejo por dos minutos y la cocina parece el baño!-se acerca molesto Alemania.

-Ah, ¿ya acabaste de limpiar?(ignora el humo de Alemania) siéntate a disfrutar la pasta (saca un plato caliente de esta droga italiana) mírala recién hecha (le pone el plato en la cara).

-El desayuno es a las 7:00am sino la digestión se retrasa y trata de comer algo mas ligero no esa pasta cuatro quesos que te mandara al cardiólogo(se pone a fregar el piso de la cocina) oh y te importaría…-no acaba Alemania.

-…moverme a otra sala, ya lo se(sale encogido de hombros) bueno si no estoy cómodo aquí me iré a jugar un rato al futbol (empaca todo y se marcha un rato al campo)

_De regreso…._

Ahhhhhhhh(grito de terror italiano) Mamma mía(XD) que paso con la pared de mi cuarto esta hecha pedazos(se arrodilla entre los escombros) Alemania ven, mira cayo una bomba en la casa(llora descontrolado)

-¿Que te sucede?(Alemania viene armado con un martillo demoledor)oh, ya viste como limpie tu cuarto-le pregunta a Italia.

-¿Limpiar?(sollozando) destruiste mi muro con todas esos afiches de futbol y pinturas renacentistas que tenia en mi cuarto ¿ahora que hare?(se agarra a la pierna de Alemania)

-Oh si, ya recuerdo no te preocupes mande las pinturas al museo porque no pueden quedarse en un lugar que derrama salsa boloñesa del techo y los afiches los recicle, además ese muro esta asqueroso ya te había dicho que lo lavaras-contesta Alemania.

-Pero te dije que lo haría el sábado ¿no pudiste esperar?-

-Ese sábado fue hace 3 meses, ya no podía esperar, no te preocupes construiré uno nuevo mas fácil de limpiar y aprenderás lo importante de la limpieza-Alemania zafa su pierna de Italia y comienza a armar el nuevo muro.

-Vee, ya no puedo vivir asi(lagrimeando).

*_**La broma viene de: **_En Alemania, una **mujer** le solicitó el **divorcio** a su **esposo** luego de 15 años de matrimonio porque según ella el hombre era** demasiado limpio** y pasaba varias horas ordenando y limpiando su casa.(Asi es parece ser que siempre hay problemas en el paraíso pero descuiden ya sabemos que ni 2 guerras mundiales pueden separar a Ludwig y Feliciano)

_Pantalla negra: __**Reluciendo de limpio y con olor cítrico **_**CONTINUARA…**__**つづ****く**

_**Post teaser:**__** El suspenso de este capitulo latino no será roto pronto pero mientras se reirán un rato por que toca el turno a las estrellas del sur: Chile y Argentina esperen algo una pizca de yaoi en una copa de vino chileno mientras bailan un tango hasta la próxima…. **_


	11. Capitulo 11 De weones y ches

**Ese ****baile****…****(No****Linear)**

_Volvemos __al __pasado__ de__ Veneciano__ en __sus__ días __de__ Chibi-Italia__ lo__ que __significa__ regresar__ a__ la__ mansión__ del__ señor__ Austria__…_

-Señor Austria, señor Austria ya he acabado mis tareas de hoy-se acerca una pequeña(ChIbi Italia) con un curioso rizo al maestro compositor

-Muy bien será todo por hoy vete a descansar entonces-sigue meditando en la sobriedad de su piano.

-Es que yo, yo quería oírlo tocar(apenada) eso alegra mi día mucho-

-De acuerdo puedes quedarte pero nada de ruidos intento crear algo nuevo-seguía meditando el maestro a la vez que retocaba parte de su amplio repertorio sin satisfacción.-Necesito algo nuevo, algo bello y simple(pensaba en voz alta)

-¿Por que no busca una musa? Eso le vendría bien a su alma musical-sugirió Chibi Italia

-¿Una musa? ¿Para que? No le veo objeto-argumentaba el.

-Porque asi tendrá amor que podrá llevar a su música como yo y mi musa-se enorgullecía la nena

-¿Tu musa? ¿En verdad eso funciona?-pregunta un poco mas interesado el aristócrata

-Si en verdad, si, ¿de que otra forma explica el tesoro artístico de mi casa?-contesta "ella"

-Bueno si parece tener sentido si lo pienso bien-reflexiona

-Asi es que haría yo sin mi querida fuente de belleza, gracia e inspiración-saliendo lagrimitas de sus pequeños ojos.

**-¿**Hablara de algún familiar o enamorado?¿Quien despertaría tanta pasión en una nena? (se preguntaba ahora si en voz baja)

-Nada como mi amada…PASTA para darme la fuerza de crear arte a ella debo y dedico toda mi carrera-concluye la criatura(Austria cabeza por un rato despues de tan duro shock)

**-**Que se le puede hacer a esta criatura, Dios-(mientras le soba la cabeza)pero los pensamientos de Austria son cortados por el repentino ruido de la puerta… alguien había entrado a la habitación.

-Perdóneme por molestarlo, señor pero ando buscando al pequeño digo pequeña Italia ¿No la habrá visto por aquí?-Interroga la recién llegada Hungría

-Ah, señorita Hungría (ruborizado) asi es, ella esta aquí en el piano conmigo, me ayuda a componer -(Se asoma la cabecita de Chibi Italia)

**-**Ya veo (ríe) asi que esta de nuevo en el negocio, señor, me parece bien ya estaba muy callado el lugar (se acerca a donde están los otros dos)

-Hermana, Hungría vamos a bailar venga, venga - (Chibi Italia le da tironcitos en el delantal)

-Solo si el señor Austria nos acompaña con una sonata- (toma de las manos a Chibi Italia y mira a Austria)

-Pero no tengo nada apropiado ahora, la verdad me encontraba buscando algo nuevo-se excusa el amo.

-No importa, todo lo que interpreta resulta muy bello (saca a bailar a la pequeña a la sala)

-Bien veamos que sale (se lleva las manos al piano y comienza la melodía)

(Las nenas comienzan a bailar primero torpemente por los piecitos de Chibi Italia pero despues con una habilidad que llama la atención de nuestro compositor)

-Una musa, eh (mientras ve de reojo a Hungría bailando) tal vez (la música sale de sus dedos, las notas son tocadas y lo que empezó como un improvisado baile con música aun mas improvisada acaba en todo un hermoso espectáculo)

-Vaya esto nunca lo había hecho-Austria se da cuenta de que esta tocando y componiendo un tema de su propia invención mientras ve a sus doncellas en especial a cierta húngara moverse con tanta gracia-

-¡Viva, viva! el señor Austria a hecho una nueva canción-proclama Chibi Italia una vez acabada la danza

-Eso parece, en verdad toco maravillosamente, bueno lo dejamos para que se sigua inspirando-Hungría toma de la mano a Chibi Italia y ambas salen del cuarto

(Austria esta sorprendido pero unos aplausos cortan sus pensamientos)(Aplausos) Muy bien, estiradete, asi que si tienes un lado como decirlo "blando"-se acerca un no invitado prusiano al piano. –Buena canción, pero aun necesita un nombre ¿Cuál le pondrás? Si puedo preguntar-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, el nombre será…será…..(en sus pensamientos recuerda la grácil figura de su Hungría bailando como una reina) ¡ya lo tengo! (toma su pentagrama y su pluma)

-Asi y ¿que es?-pregunta Prusia

(Termina de escribir)-¡Danza Húngara! Una oda a mi musa (exclama)

-¿Danza Húngara? Me hule a que habrá mas de una de estas cosas con lo pervertido que eres-se recuesta en un cercano sofá

(Ruborizado) Exacto, tenlo por seguro que habrá mas de estas melodías mientras mi musa tenga esos pies…

Narrador:

(Y asi fue, de hecho, hubo otras 21 alegres y bellas danzas húngaras de la mano de un inspirado músico y de su bella bailarina y ahora musa)

*_**Ungarische **__**Tänze**__** o**__** danzas **__**húngaras**__** escritas **__**por**__** el **__**compositor **__**alemán**__** pero**__** radicado **__**en**__** Austria **__**Johannes **__**Brahms**__**nos **__**dan**__** unos**__** ritmos **__**placenteros **__**la**__** mas **__**conocida **__**es**__** su **__**danza **__**húngara**__** º5**_

**(**_Cambio__ de__ escena)_

**La ****estrella**** y****el**** sol ****del**** sur****(Linear)**

_Desde __que __se__dio __el__ arranque__ oficial__ de__ la__ infiltración __no __sabemos __nada__ de__ Chile__ y__ Argentina __bueno __eso__ se__ resolverá __en__ este __capitulo__…__._

(De mañana en casa de Chile, la luz empieza a caer en su habitación, su sueño andino es interrumpido por bueno ya se lo saben de memoria)

-¡Chileeeeee!(Argentina aparece de quien sabe donde a saltar sobre el colchón de un exasperado chileno)

-¡Que weas* te pasan por la cabeza, gil*!, ¡¿tan temprano y ya vienes a weiar*? mínimo déjame desayunar, weón* _(nótese __el__ buen __humor __con__ el__ que__ se __levanta__ Chile)_

-Ya, ya amargado (dando palmaditas a las piernas de Chile) si querías comer tan solo decímelo, que para desayunos aun no nace quien me supere (Argentina se para en la cama en señal de triunfo) ya lo veras.

-Bien por ti, pajarón*(patea a Argentina fuera de la cama) batiendo cocina ajena hasta Inglaterra cocina un festín…

**(Acabado****un****horrendo/exquisito****platillo****cambia****la****escena****al****patio****de****Chile)**

-Venì, Chile que se nos hace tarde para cruzar (señala hacia los andes el paso de Agua Negra*)

-¿Que te fumas tu? ¿Acaso todos los fines de semana te cruzas por aquí? (pregunta un aterrado chileno)

-Si, ¿que con eso? (dando el primer paso)

-¡Que con eso! Animal, estamos en agosto ese paso estará lleno de nieve ni podremos meter un dedo sin salir como paletas-

-Para mi no hay problema a menos que vos seas una gallina decilò y esperamos un colectivo para la gallinita cagada- (para la oreja para escuchar)

- Ya cállate y mueve el culo (avanza primero por el corredor) maldito suicida, acabare aquí muerto y nadie se dará cuenta-

-No te preocupés lo he hecho miles de veces y mira sigo enterito y bello(siguen ascendiendo)

-Que no me preocupe, no se si me preocupa mas que suba por aquí para acosarme o que la nieve empieza a caer (Argentina hace ruiditos algo raros a Chile) definitivamente que suba para acosarme-

**(Los**** alpinistas**** continúan**** su ****alpinismo**** XD**** llegando ****vivitos ****y**** sencillitos, ****sin**** contar**** las ****llamas**** que ****escupieron**** sobre**** ellos****; convertidos**** en**** dos**** monos ****de**** nieve****(y ****lo**** que**** quede**** de**** Chile**** y**** Argentina)**** llegan**** por****fin**** a ****Buenos**** Aires)**

-Ahhh, aire porteño, al fin llegamos (se sacuden como perros la nieve de encima) ahora para quitarnos este cagado frio…-

-…¿vamos a comer algo calientito verda?-dijo Chile(babita cayéndole de la boca)

-oh si haremos algo muy calientito de eso no hay duda jeje….

**(Cambio**** de**** escena ****a**** una**** de ****las**** calles**** del**** barrio**** de ****San**** Telmo ****se**** esta**** reuniendo**** un**** pequeño**** grupo**** de**** tango)**

-¿Pero que weas hacemos aquí, jetón? Esta es solo una callesucha para rateros, ya quiero comer y quitarme el frio (tiembla descontroladamente)

-No hay mejor manera de quitarse el frio que danzando un cálido tango no me lo vas a negar, che (toma su sombre rin de tango)

-(Suspiro) Bueno ya que a bailotear se a dicho, que salgan las nenas, pues (se frota las manos)

-Ah si, sobre eso Chile, bueno no va haber suficientes minas para todos asi que procederemos a realizar un tango entre hombres a la vieja usanza, si señor-exclama un afortunado argentino a la vez que toma de sorpresa a un confundido chileno como compañero de baile

-A la usanza de los maricones ah (movimientos brusco) ya déjame ir weón ahh (una repentina picada) basta suéltame ahoraaaa(vaivén)

-Déjate llevar por la música y nuestra pasión, necio (cara a cara) ahora somos uno en esta danza de carnes (paso largo)-un apasionado Argentina a un testarudo Chile

-Como quiero que esto se detenga, ¡alguien ayúdeme!(atrapado en los brazos de Argentina)

(_Una __sirena __de__ policía __interrumpe__ los __cantos __y__ el __baile__ todos__ los__ presentes__ están__ confundidos)_

-A correr todos ya, la policía esta acá, descubrirán el gotan {tango dicho al revés}(lunfardo)-grito un bailarín desconocido causando pánico general y una huida descontrolada haciendo que la masa hay reunida se desparramara entre los callejones de la ciudad tanta confusión termino separando a nuestros héroes sudamericanos.

- Jetón de mierda, no te me pierdas ahora(siendo empujado por la multitud) ¿donde estai?-las intenciones de encontrar a Argentina se apagan cuando Chile ve la policía arrestando bailarines.

-No, no puedo arriesgarme a ser deportado, perdóname Argentina(corre hasta perderse de vista mientras Argentina es llevado a la jefatura y después de un largo debate entre los policías de si era moral y ético arrestar a su propio país el che quedo libre para andar por las calles hasta sentarse en una banca junto al puerto donde despues de maldecir a Chile por abandonarlo se quedo medio dormido o bueno eso creyo…

-Ve,ve creo que deberíamos preguntarle a alguien, fratello, ya llevamos horas dando vueltas por el puerto-sugirió el menor algo lloroso

- Maledizione, no seas mentiroso no llevamos tanto en este lugar y si no confías en mi guía busca tu a alguien, maldito-recrimino el mayor

-Mira allá hay alguien(señala al medio-muerto argentino) le preguntare (se acerca y le empieza a piquetitos en el estomago) señor despiértese per favore-

(Argentina siente cada pinchazo y se pone de malas) ¿Qué mierda _querés_, che, no estoy de humor (habla medio dormido)

-Discúlpeme pero queríamos saber donde esta el hotel de inmigrantes necesitamos con urgencia llegar allá, mi hermano y yo-pide el chico

-(Adormilado)Yo te voy mandar a tu jodido hotel de…(antes de acabar el insulto abre los ojos y no puede creer lo que ve) Ustsss,Ustss, ¿ustedes dos acá? No me lo creo…

_(Letrero __de __Hetalia __con __Chile__ tomando __vino __y __Argentina __mateando__)_

"_**Notitas**__**" **__**Históricas**__**y**__**Diccionario:**__**El **__**español**__** de **__**Chile**__** es **__**todo **__**un**__** reto **__**escribirlo **__**pero **__**me**__** encanto,**__**si **__**algo **__**esta**__** mal**__** háganmelo**__** saber**_

_Weas__(Chile)_: Mierdas, cagadas

Gil (Chile) Tonto, idiota

Weiar (Chile) No hacer nada o tontear

Weón (Chile) Insulto pero a la vez en ciertos casos muestra amistad como el güey mexicano, che argentino

Pajarón (Chile) Distraído, torpe, inutil

**Paso ****de ****Agua**** Negra** (Chile-Argentina) Un paso fronterizo entre ambas naciones localizado en la cordillera de los andes, lo que lo distingue es que solo se puede cruzar de diciembre a abril (verano hemisferio sur) y el resto del año esta cubierto de nieve ademas de estar a 4780 mts sobre el nivel del mar (uuu que frio pasaron esos dos)

**Hotel**** del ****inmigrante:**Construido en Buenos Aires a comienzos del siglo XIX por la enorme ola de inmigración internacional al país, ahí se podía alojar y buscar trabajo

**Tango**** y**** lunfardo:**La danza y la manera de cantar esta danza; por muchos años fue clandestino y censurado el mundodel arrabal en su cuna argentina

_Pantalla__negra:__**Hombre**__** mira **__**que**_** CONTINUARA****…****つづ****く**

_**Post **__**teaser:**__**Se**__** habla **__**del**__** norte**__** y**__** sur**__** de **__**América**__** pero **__**nadie **__**negara **__**que**__** el**__** corazón**__** del**__** continente **__**somos**__** nosotros,**__**¡Centroamérica!**__**en**__** toda **__**su**__** gloria,**__**nos **__**toca**__** a**__** nosotros**__** asi**__** que **__**a **__**darle**__**…**__**.**_


	12. Jugando en la plaza

**La NORDITRIVIA regresa algo mas sangrienta (No Linear)**

_Creyeron que se había acabado, creyeron que lo habíamos metido en una bolsa y arrojado al rio… bueno de hecho si… pero de alguna forma escapo y vuelve aquí con ustedes el siempre humilde y cuerdo¡ Herr Prusia! (Ovación forzada del publico)_

-Danke, danke, asi es volvemos con mas de esta carnicería televisiva de horario regular pero aun mas importante pueden ver de nuevo a mi increíble yo en una nueva y mejorada resolución asi es esto de la era del las pantallas gigantes me sienta bien creo que aunque sea imposible me veo mejor que nunca si- (Gruñidos del fondo interrumpen el monologo)

-Según recuerdo esto era un programa de entrevistas/trivia y no el canal del terror asi que vuelve con nosotros tu prusiano narcisista-dijo molesto, Dinamarca, que seguía con traumas del segmento anterior-.

-Efectivamente señor Prusia acordamos en conceder un espacio en nuestras agendas para acudir a lo que se ha convertido en un circo apestoso con sus acosantes preguntas-Suecia enfoco sus lentes serio.

-Ah si claro debe ser difícil salir del bote con cabeza de dragón donde picaban hielo para venir a mi decente estudio, ¿como no lo pensé? Que descortés que soy-Prusia ataca con sarcasmo.

-Bueno ya amigos, acordamos que usaríamos esta oportunidad para darle a conocer al mundo lo cálidos que podemos ser nosotros la familia escandinava ¿recuerdan?-la inocencia de Finlandia trata de apagar el fuego.

-El chico tiene razón pero no mas que yo claro, recuerden que nadie tiene nada mas que yo (desvaríos)¿en que estaba? Asi, hablando con los cabezas con cuernos bueno ya que el niño esta muy hablador parece que la siguiente pregunta será para el- (Prusia mira psicóticamente a Finlandia que tiembla descontrolado)

_Llega la carta a las gráciles manos de Prusia que rompen a lo bestia el sobre de la carta_

-Hm Hm(se aclara la garganta) la música es uno de mis tesoros y pasatiempos preferidos yo siempre digo que una buena canción con el baile correcto son como las llamas de la pasión solar asi que cuéntame sobre la música que a ti te apasiona Finlandia, abrazos del país del eterno sol fusososo…(Identidad anónima del que envía la carta recuerden).

Siempre me he preguntado que ponen en el agua o cualquier bebida que se trague Espa… digo este sujeto para que este de esta manera bueno eso tomaría un show completo descubrirlo volvamos al punto ¿si Finlandia?

-Este bueno yo…música…música…claro que la oigo pero no podría decidir que genero me gusta mas haber….-Finlandia mueve cada neurona en su cabeza

-Solo diles que te encanta los ritmos infantiles que están de moda con lo santurrón que eres-ayuda estilo Dinamarca

-No pero a mi no me gustan estas cosas y no soy un santurrón de hecho…-Finlandia es interrumpido

-Quedan 5 segundos para responder no hay presiones tic-tac-tic-Prusia añade su toque

-Pero la música que yo escucho es…-

-5-

-Pero…-

-4,3-

-A mi me gusta…-

-2 yyyyy…-

-Alto ahí Prusia (interrumpe Suecia al estilo de súper héroe sin la capa claro) Finlandia nos demostrara que música oye-lanza una guitarra eléctrica a su (esposa) amigo

-Su-san tu… bueno aquí va, uno, dos, tres…

_Finlandia empieza a dar el mas salvaje, increíble y sorprendente concierto de nada mas y nada menos que de… ¿polka?_

-¿Polka?(no repitas lo que escribo Prusia) ¿enserio?

-Polka parece pero se le pone ¡METAL! (se combinan los ritmos y asi es el estilo Finlandia) los increíbles acordes de la guitarra y el acordeón se funden en mi música-grita alterado Finlandia

-Anda, ¿pero que crees? Te tardaste niño, tendrás que someterte a la carta de castigo-gruño triunfal Prusia (música dramática)

-¿Carta de castigo?-pregunta de nuevo en su forma inocente Finlandia

-Como dije si uno no cumple en contestar sus preguntas será puesto en un castigo, mismo que será escogido según la carta que recibamos _jejeje_ amo mi trabajo-ríe como solo sabe Prusia. –Reza por que te toque una nación cuerda…espera….casi todas están locas_ jejeje _adoro esta humanidad

(_Después de un rato esperando a la dichosa carta al fin hace su entrada)_ la leeré para ti veamos dice asi:

(Sonido de interrupción) – ¿Qué dicen cabina, que tenemos una video llamada?, o esta tecnología no deja de impresionar pero bueno conecten a nuestro invitado-acaba apuntando al proyector que se alza sobre el estudio.

-Bonjour, criaturas adorables les habla el sexy Francia para ayudar en su concurso (-mierda de ayuda-piensan Dinamarca y Noruega mientras Finlandia tiembla en el suelo)me han dicho que me toca escogerle un castiguito al travieso de Finlandi, ¿que se merecerá? Mmm(pensando) ¡Ahh idea, ya lo tengo como perdió en un desafío musical junto con ese alto sueco, nada mejor que obligar a ambos a hacer un popurrí de lo mejor de Abba con todo y ropa clásica claro si eso será perfecto deberán ponerle todo su esfuerzo, chicos, por mi parte es todo a si y Prusia no olvides grabarlo y mandármelo no podre verlo en vivo, tengo negocios en el cabaret adieu todos (se despide con un beso)

(Finlandia y Suecia están helados, bueno mas que de costumbre, por el pedido del galo)

-A a a a, yo y Suecia bailando en lentejuelas, no, no y no-meneado con la cabeza

-Lo siento, Fin, pero aceptamos formar parte de este burdo circo (Prusia le saca la lengua) asi que no hay otra opción-concluyo severo y con honor el gigante sueco mirando al horizonte

-Si, si muy hermoso pero se nos acabo el tiempo, maldición con la programación de hoy como es que no hay lugar en la tele para mi grandiosidad bueno será que me tienen envidia siempre me pasa eso, asi que sin mas por el momento recuerden ver la siguiente edición de la NORDITRIVIA a la misma hora en el mismo canal-

-¿Que canal?-pregunta Dinamarca

-Pues el 23, idiota-contesta Prusia

-Ah, creía que era el 19 eso explica porque nunca me veía en pantalla estaba viendo el canal de animales-rio Dinamarca

.Pero ese si es tu canal-señalo sarcástico Noruega haciendo humear a Dinamarca

-Ya ya basta guarden fuerzas para destrozarse bien en el siguiente segmento por lo pronto ¡_Bis Bald,volks_!- (se apaga el televisor)

**Los niños del centro (Linear)**

_Estamos en una pequeña plaza de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme XD viendo lo que pasa en las vidas de los pequeños centroamericanos (Pedobear-España, radar activado) ahora que deciden si unirse al juego de la infiltración…_

(Tirando piedritas a la fuente)-Que buenas babosadas le pasan por la cabecita a Venezuela ¿a poco no? Mira que nos quiere ahora de espías-dijo Honduras cuando vio que llegaron sus hermanos

-Eso parece, esa vieja debería buscarse otros pasatiempos en lugar de venir a chingarnos o tal vez ese sea su pasatiempo, como sea no estoy muy de acuerdo en que metamos nuestra nariz en estas cosas ¿o vos que opinas, Nicaragua?-pregunto El Salvador mientras saca su trompo a la luz

-Ya les había dicho que a mi no me convence nada de lo que dicen esos "hermanos mayores" nuestros pero haber hasta cuando me harán caso a mi-Nicaragua sacaba una bolsita con canicas a la vez que se arrodillaba

-Bueno a mi no me parece tan mala idea, vean el lado bueno será una gran oportunidad de ampliar nuestras fronteras al conocer gente nueva –se unió Costa Rica mientras se ponía sus gafas de lectura

-Fronteras ahí esta la palabra clave, ¿no te das cuenta, boba? Esto no será un juego como la rayuela o la roña estamos hablando de hombres aun mas viejos que Venezuela **(**_Globo aparte: ¡Que yo no estoy vieja, fregados niños!-grito Venezuela. – ¿Pero se puede saber con quien hablas tu?-pregunta Colombia. –Es que tengo la sensación que los pequeños centroamericanos me están sacando la edad-aclara paranoica Venezuela. –Pero si eso es imposible, tontita-contesta la colombiana. –Si, tienes razón no creo que con el respeto que impongo se burlen de mis años-se engrandece Vene. –No, yo lo decía porque aun no pueden contar números de tres cifras ,así que no te pueden sacar la edad, jajá-reía Colombia mientras Venezuela se acerca a ahorcarla__**)**_si es que es posible, contra unos niños y ellos ya se las saben todas al menor desliz nos borraran del mapa-regañaba Nicaragua a Costa Rica.

-Suficiente ya, criaturas, no quiero oír nada de conflictos globales hasta que prepare la merienda ¿si? , mientras intenten jugar como niños normales-apareció nana Guatemala para ver porque tanto alboroto.

-Solo venís a hacerte la mayorcita ¿o que, Guate?-reta Nicaragua que parece estar de genio

-Mirá, Nica, seguro hay una forma fácil de resolver este drama déjame pensar…(da vueltas con las manos atrás) ¡ah ya lo tengo! Están jugando canicas ¿no? Pues lo resolveremos con una partidita de canicas si, señor; ahora a formar equipos todos (aplaude ansiosa)

-Yo digo que sean los que apoyan esto de la infiltración contra los que no, el que gana… pos gana como dice hermano México ¿Qué tal?-propone Honduras

-Bueno, de mi lado se vienen los a favor y los en contra se van del lado de Nicaragua- ordena Guatemala al grupo de niños

(Se empiezan a mover a sus respectivos equipos entre choques y tumultos para pasar a los extremos)

-¿Y si estamos alguito indecisos?-pregunta inocentemente El Salvador

-¡Salvador! ¡Decídete de una vez, carajo!-gritaron a coro causando un susto en El Salvador que como Suiza se quedó neutral para organizar el juego

-Entonces así quedamos: los a favor ósea Costa Rica y yo (Guatemala) contra Honduras y Nicaragua en contra y ay si claro El Salvador como arbitro (le apapacha la cabeza) lo que queda es ver de que forma jugamos, eso estará difícil hay tantas maneras-concluye Guatemala.

(Todos dan un gran suspiro y se sientan en el suelo a pensar)

_(Letrero de Hetalia con los centroamericanos saliendo)_

_Pantalla negra: __**Este juego CONTINUARA… **_**つづ****く**

_**Post teaser: **__No todo es paz, calor, palmeras y buena vida en el Caribe a veces se tiene que poner seria la cosa y esta es una de esas veces síganos para ver un cacho de la vida de Cuba y Puerto Rico no se arrepentirán. _


	13. Arena

**Llevando Hetalia a las parodias (No Linear)**

_Una tarde de cierto día por sugerencia o más bien amenaza del resto de las naciones a poner un alto a sus peleas, Grecia y Turquía los mejores amigos y así XD, se encuentran hoy en el diván del renombrado asesor matrimonial y doctor en psicología Alemania-sama…_

(Turquía): "Lo ve, ni siquiera se molesta en llegar a tiempo a la cita, a veces creo que yo soy el único que se esfuerza para hacer funcionar lo nuestro, ni se para que me molesto en hacer bilis"

(Alemania):-Ya veo (abre una libreta y presiona la pluma para anotar) démosle otros dos minutos ¿de acuerdo?-.

(Turquía): "Ya que, mas tarde no se le puede hacer" (se cruza de piernas y brazos)

…_..30 minutos y un griego después _

(Grecia): "_Geiá sou* _a todos lo siento me había equivocado de consulta y acabe en la veterinaria, era el día de consulta de gatos y ya sabrán lo demás".

(Turquía):"No veo donde estuvo el error, si todas las bestias deben ir al veterinario, ¿no?" (provocando)

(Grecia): "¿A si?, pues no te vi por ahí, también parece que te equivocaste de consulta, amigo mío" (toma asiento en el sillón del lado izquierdo de Turquía y frente a Alemania)

(Turquía):"Bien hasta aquí llega tu _Odisea_ porque te haré mierda ahora mismo" (extiende los brazos para alcanzar el cuello del griego)

(Alemania):-¡Suficiente ustedes dos! (grito que los hace ponerle atención) vinieron aquí para ponerle fin a sus ridículas e infantiles diferencias y si van a pagar 100€ la hora conviene que se lo tomen en serio, porque para peleas esta el maldito callejón-

(Los dos mediterráneos): De acuerdo (_se levantan en dirección a la salida_)

(Alemania): Era un decir, idiotas, pero para eso tengo esta (_de atrás de la silla saca un lanzador de patatas y dispara a la puerta para cerrarla y de paso traumar a sus pacientes_) ahora regresen aquí como humanos o bien como puré

_(Ambos vuelven con lagrimitas saliendo de los ojos)_

(_Grecia levanta la mano azorado, Alemania le concede la palabra_) "Disculpe, ¿pero cuanto tiempo se supone que tenemos que estar aquí? Tengo cosas que hacer"…

…(Turquía): "Oh, claro no queremos interrumpir tu decima siesta o tu follada de gatos, si, si, eres un hombre ocupadísimo cada segundo de tu vida es para algo importante (_Grecia resopla y truena los puños para entrar en modo olímpico)_

(Alemania):-¡Silencio ambos! (dispara una papa y esta se hace puré en el techo) y esta terapia tiene que durar mínimo 3 horas según lo establecido por las "Naciones Preocupadas S.A" (Japón, para los amigos) así que les conviene cooperar-

(Turquía): ¡Ah! 3 horas, como ellos no pagan nada salen con sus tres horas ¿por que no diez de una vez ya que estamos aquí? (_agitando las manos_)

(Grecia): "Tan codo como siempre, el bárbaro este" (_se echa con las manos en la nuca_)

(Turquía): "No todos encontramos oro bajo las ruinas de mami, idiota" concluye enfadado

(Alemania):-Si ya terminaron, me gustaría iniciar con una pequeña introspección individual asi que mientras hablo con Grecia tu Turquía estarás usando estos audífonos con música a todo volumen (_le pasa los audífonos amarillos y el reproductor_) mientras, Grecia, acerca mas la silla ¡y deja de quedarte dormido Grecia, mierda!-.

_Pasa hablando con Grecia como 30 minutos y repite lo mismo con Turquía tomando nota tras nota en la pequeña agenda que parece lista para explotar de tantos traumas y rarezas_

(Alemania) -Finalmente, ahora procederé a develarles los resultados de ambos seguro encontraran interesante lo siguiente-…

(Turquía) –Lo sabía, el chupa-gatos este tiene alguna enfermedad venérea ya decía yo que siempre entre gatos no puede estar tan limpio-interrumpe triunfal.

(Grecia) "Siento decirte que no y si quieres puedes revisar tu mismo" (_se levanta y empieza a desabrocharse los pantalones frente un aterrado turco pero antes de llegar a la región de Atenas el psicólogo interrumpe)_

(Alemania)"¡BASTA!(_ambos temblando_) ahora si en lo que estaba, parece que ambos se llevaban de maravilla en la infancia hasta jugaban en el mismo parque " El Imperio Bizantino" pero el parque cerró y se dejaron de ver y buscaron nuevos amigos pero eso no fue suficiente tú Grecia(señalándolo) querías volver a abrir el parque pero no podías sólo y querías tomar a Turquía para hacerlo(Grecia en posición fetal se mece en el suelo). Y tú Turquía querías lo mismo pero sabias que los nuevos amigos de Grecia (Inglaterra y Francia) querrían meter su cuchara y eso no lo permitirías asi que pelearon y pelearon Turquía ganaría esa primera ronda pero no era suficiente y extendieron su disputa a…"

(Ambos mediterráneos) – ¡Anda dilo!-

(Alemania) "Mejor se los muestro en la próxima sesión, mientras tienen diez minutos y dos pistolas cargadas, usen su imaginación" _(sale de su consultorio y cierra la puerta)_

_Alemania se aleja a paso lento, se escuchan disparos y unos gritos pero, sorpresa, no son de dolor sino de… placer un placer entre enemigos _

_(Letrero de Hetalia con Grecia y Turquía saliendo)_

**Problemas en un paraíso (Linear)**

_El sol de la tarde se hace presente, se nota la cercana figura de un moreno pescador mientras desde la playa una joven castaña da saltitos llamando al hombre que llega a la orilla y ancla el bote…_

-¡Wepa! ¿Donde andabas tú? Te dije que iba salir y te me sales al mar, siempre la misma (_se voltea y camina hacia la casa junto al mar_)- 

-De nue'o la misma rebambaramba* y tu berrinchito de la noche seguro hay vas con el bonitillo* ese del gringo-(_sale del bote y la sigue_)

-Yo sabré con quien salgo pue'o cuidarme solita pero tu eres el que me trae nerviosa ya tan tarde y esmayao*, te me puedes caer en el mar y yo ni cuenta, vente a comer el pegao* que que'o en la cocina-(_abre la puerta y ambos entran_)

-Ojala este rico aunque ahora me podría jamar* hasta lo del _english _ese, asi se dice ¿no? Tú eres la de las "clases" (_ojos pervertidos_) de gringo particulares-sentándose a la mesa

-Tan paquetero* como siempre a lo wueno que siempre te gusto el bochinche* sino que aburrido andarías por hay, bueno come y a dormir yo regreso tarde-(se pone los zapatos y sale a la noche)

_Cuba acaba de comer y se va a dormir….hasta creen, volvió a salir a la playa para ver la luna llena mecer el mar_

-Ay lunita ya no se con quien andar, la nena de Puerto Rico anda con el raro ese y todo porque España que'ó como fulastrón* con nosotros dos, yo no se cual hombre esta peor quisiera encontrar a alguien _diferente…- _

_En medio de la caminata Cuba se resbala y cae a la arena para encontrarse con una botella vacía_

-Mmm (lee la etiqueta de la botella) parece que era una botella de vodka, ya no tiene na'a pero recuerdo ese cuento con el mensaje en la botella y toda la pinta, bueno ¿que pierdo intentándolo?(_busca una hojita y pluma y escribe_) "_ven a hacerme feliz" _jajá si vieran esto ah ya que, hay va a la mar de nuevo (l_a tapa con un tapón que traía de la comida y la lanza a las olas_)- se retira a su casa al ver la botella perdida en el horizonte.

_Mientras en un pequeño salón de baile EUA esta en su cita con Puerto Rico_

-God! Me he _divertidou_ tanto aquí y mas contigo acá pero siendo sincero hay algo que necesito decirte mas…mas bien preguntarte ¿podrías venir para acá?-(le señala el balcón del salón)

-Ahhh (embobada)…digo… si claro dame un momentìn (gira hacia al cantinero) dígame ustè, ¿me veo guapa? ¿así como para pedirme _"eso" _esta misma noche?(_peinándose por todos lados_)(cantinero: oh, bueno este yo creo…(_se destapa un ron y lo bebe todo hasta caer_)) ¡ay bendito! ¿Que haré si me lo pide? ¿Qué dirá Cuba?... Es mas… ¿que dirá mi papito España? No quiero dejar de amarlo, pero él…

Glosario:

_(Cuba)Rebambaramba: _revuelo, gran alboroto

_Jamar: _comer

_Fulastrón:_ que no cumple lo prometido, que queda mal

(Puerto Rico) Esmayao: Sin comer, hambriento

Pegao: Arroz quemado que se pega al fondo del caldero

Paquetero: Mentiroso

Bochinche: chisme

_Pantalla negra:__** Este arroz ya se coció digo**__**CONTINUARA… **_**つづ****く**

_**Post teaser:**_** ¿**_Creyeron que habían visto todo de México? (México tapándose la entrepierna) no ese todo bueno ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo del debut de México Europa con su "voluntaria" misión _


	14. 007 México agitado no mezclado

_**Agente 00México entra en acción (Linear) **_

_Como había quedado "acordado" por todos, menos por México claro esta, solo uno podría ir a la reunión importantísima de los países preocupados por una nueva guerra mundial (por nueva me refiero a la 2da que de nueva no tiene nada) que es llevada a cabo en Ginebra, Suiza (todas las reuniones importantes son ahí) _

"_claro por que yo soy lo mejor en cuanto a seguridad"-se jacta nuestro Suizo. _

"_Suiza, ¿Cómo entraste a la cabina de narración?" _

"_Dispare con toda mi neutralidad a la chapa de la puerta"-{apunta arma a mi cabeza}_

"_Oh dios, mejor sigamos"…_

"¿Por que fregados tuve que ser yo? Esta bien que sea el mas competente y por no decir el mas buenote pero igual me gustaría que hubiéramos elegido de forma mas democrática al representante de los latinoamericanos"-México va llevando su maleta con rueditas por el piso del aeropuerto.

"¿De que te quejas?_ (susurro) _Míralo de la siguiente forma: son vacaciones pagadas, chico. Sin tener que estar aguantando a la (molesta) de Venezuela y sus cacareos, la verdad que como te envidio ya quisiera darme un descanso de todo esto"-aconseja Cuba a México mientras son vigilados por dos inquietantes y voraces, ojos café.

"Pero que mala educación tienen, no se debe susurrar ¿Quién los crió? ¿España?, entienden porque ya saben que… (Mira a los demás con cara de alegría pero solo obtiene caras serias)… oh bueno, era un buen chiste histórico. (_Aclara garganta_) Como sea, México, sabes bien que tu posición no esta a discusión, recuerda que todos acordamos que esa rifa resolvería el problema, asi que no estas para echarte para atrás en ningún momento"-regaña Venezuela mientras jala del brazo a Colombia que estaba distrayéndose con un puesto de recuerditos.

"Yo aun tengo mis dudas en cuanto a lo de competente"-critica Perú mientras le entrega el boleto de avión a Venezuela.

"Y en lo de guapo también, recuerden que para eso yo soy su hermano"-se une dando abrazos a todos, Che Argentina.

"Bien, queda claro que México no es la mejor opción para una tarea de esta clase y aunque en muchas ocasiones demuestra ser bastante bocón, inmaduro, desvergonzado, pervertido, despistado…"-Vene enumerando con los dedos mientras habla.

"¡Ya entendí, hermana, no soy la mejor apuesta! Así que si tanto dudan de mí ¿por que no escoger a otro? ¡A ver díganme!-cuestiona el indignado mexicano.

"Lo haría con todo gusto y lo sabes (_sonrisa macabra_) pero esto, desgraciadamente, es algo que solamente tú puedes lograr mi México lindo y querido, ya que España no sospechará nada (mas que de costumbre) de ti"-

"Sigues con tu retorcida y condenada teoría sobre lo que pasó en el virreinato, ya te dije que esa fue una etapa rara en mi vida que me gustaría desechar, además no creo que España se vuelva a tragar el mismo truco dos veces será muchas cosas pero crédulo no es una de ellas" concluye México mientras se van acercando al área de equipaje.

"Uy si, el hombre-tomate ese será tan difícil de embaucar (_sarcasmo_) como sea, escúchame muy bien, España no va ser el mayor problema de hecho ya lo tienes asegurado, el verdadero desafío es hacer que las demás naciones no se enteren de lo que tenemos planeado, quiero que te cuides muy bien de todos, ninguno de ellos es tu amigo, solo nosotros somos tu familia, ésta es tu tierra" (_ademan tipo Pocahontas_)

"¿Y esos gesto que significan Venezuela?" (_Extrañado)_

"Oh nada es que se me adormilaron los brazos siempre me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa"

_México se despide uno por uno de todos los que hacia llamar sus hermanos y hermanas, al acabar él y Venezuela continúan solos hacia la pista de aterrizaje donde un pequeño avión esta recibiendo sus pasajeros_

"Bueno ya todo ha sido dicho, recuerda que todo el plan recae directamente en ti, además de nuestras vidas asi que la presión creo que te será mínima"

"Vaya que no tienes idea de cuánto, como sea ustedes también estén al pendiente por si necesito su ayuda" México se acerca a las escaleras de acceso del avión

"Espera, México, antes de que te vayas creo que necesitarás un pequeño amuleto de suerte" señala algo ruborizada (si, la enojona de Venezuela también se ruboriza, bueno muy rara vez)

"¿Que clase de amuleto?" pregunta acercándosele

"Bueno es algo asi como un besito de alguien querido" se va acercando lentamente Venezuela

"¡Ah es eso! Entonces déjame hablarle a Colombia, ¡oye Colombia! ¿por donde andas?" (_Despistado hace a un lado a Venezuela_)

"¡Cabeza de güevo!*, ¡si serás pendejo! (encabronadísima), ¡lárgate de una buena vez en el maldito avión y mas vale que todo salga de acuerdo al plan! (empuja al confundido mexicano y cierra la puerta del avión para irse bajando las escaleras)

_El avión emprende el despegue mientras Venezuela entra con furia de nuevo al aeropuerto creando pánico y miedo sobre todos los viajeros_

"Sálvense quien pueda" grita Ecuador mientras toma a los centroamericanos y se los lleva corriendo

"Chile, quédate detrás de mi, te protegeré" exclama Argentina mientras hace una valla con su cuerpo frente al desconcertado chileno

"Oye, Argento, ¿llevas puesto ese cinturón negro con la hebilla metálica gigante?"

"¡Que pregunta! Claro que si, ¿Por qué no lo traería?"

"Oh, por nada (_mira hacia arriba donde esta señalada la palabra "Detector de metales"_) es que esto se pondrá divertido"

"A que te referís…."_(suena la alarma del detector y una docena de guardias-gorila caen sobre el desconcertado argentino que queda sepultado mientras Chile se retira de ahí carcajeando)_

"¿Pero que pasó allá fuera, Vene? Pensé que seria una despedida casual ¿por que tan enojada?" pregunta una-a-punto-de-morir-Colombia

"Ese cagaleche*, asqueroso me las pagará (_sigue iracunda y amenazante_) sólo deja que vuelva de hacer el trabajo sucio y verás como lo dejo peor" avanza con pasos estruendosos hacia la salida

"No veo que te pudo haber hecho en ese ratito que estuvieron afuera seguro tan solo fue tu imaginación ya ves lo rara que puedes llegar a ser" contesta Colombia mientras se queda de brazos cruzados viendo a la loca que tiene de frente

"¡Vaya que es inútil tratar de hablar contigo, Caliche* pendeja!" se aleja por la puerta con su ira

"¡¿Como carajos me llamaste?! Ven acá jodida hija de….

_Mientras tanto 4 horas y dos películas después…_

"Aeropuerto Internacional de Ginebra"

"¡Con que este es el viejo continente!" (_Saliendo del aeropuerto_) "Increíble todo es tan…bueno…viejo y continental. Ahora solo tengo que buscar la sede de la junta (_mira el papel de información) _¡Que fregaderas son estas! Esta escrito en…deustche Sprache…¿que diablos será eso? Necesitare averiguar como llegar allá, tendré que hacer gama de todo mi ingenio para llegar" se acerca a una tienda que tiene colgado un plano de la ciudad.

"Bueno yo estoy aquí (_señalando)_ asi que…(_olfatea)_…no puede ser, ave María, ese olor es inconfundible…ese olor a pastel añejo solo puede venir de…" (_se voltea rápidamente pero es embestido hacia la pared por una figura de estatura superior que lo noquea un poco_)

"¡Mon Dieu, como has crecido! Y vaya que te vas pareciendo a España tan ardiente como él, seguro que sí, pero crees que no me iba a acordar de ti cuando vinieras a Europa, siempre te han gustado demasiado los "pasteles" ¿no lo recuerdas? (se acerca mas hacia México que apenas puede moverse)

"¡Ya basta de eso! Francia, no te hagas el poderoso todos aquí en Europa sabemos como este chico te mandó llorando de regreso aquí cuando intentaste matarlo usando tus pastelitos ahora si no te molesta vete a comer queso a otro lugar" interrumpe un güero con una mata de pelos sobre los ojos

"Siempre llega el caballero inglés, como sea tengo mejores cosas que hacer asi que mejor tú te haces cargo de nuestros invitados ¡adieu tout le monde!" se va dando saltitos

"No tenias que meterte, ya iba a matarlo nomás quería que acabará su rollo ese de los pasteles"

"Si ya lo se, sólo que no puedo permitir que nadie se mate aquí y ahora porque estamos en Suiza (_tiembla recordando a Suiza) _y porque para matarse espérense a que empiece esta nueva guerra mundial. De cualquier forma será mejor que nos apresuremos sino llegaremos tarde"(_detiene un taxi e invita a México a pasar)_

"_No debes confiar en nadie, recuerda" _–Esta bien iré contigo- _Con que asi se ve Inglaterra en persona bueno si que ha cambiado mucho pero de todas formas él nunca ha sido un mal tipo conmigo* asi que no habrá tanto peligro, a ver como se pone todo cuando llegue a la sede… _

_Pantalla negra __**Desde Europa**____**CONTINUARA…**_**つづく**

_*Inglaterra fue el primer país europeo en aceptar plenamente la independencia de México (quien sabe si solo para incomodar al jefe España) en 1825 así que el pirata no salió tan pirata para México. _

* Cabeza de güevo (Venezuela) falta de razonamiento; idiota, tonto, estúpido.

*Cagaleche (Venezuela) Persona inmadura, infantil.

*Caliche (Venezuela) Manera despectiva para nombrar a los colombianos


	15. 15 Regresando a escribir

_No resistí a probar escribir con los mini latinos una versión tipo chibi Italia ustedes juzguen si este proyecto tiene futuro…_

_**Pequeamerica (No linear parte 1)**_

_Atardece en una rustica casa y el ambiente no puede ser mas placentero bueno eso si no se cuenta el pandemonio que reina sobre la vivienda si nos acercamos a ver…_

-¡Oe, España! Vene volvió a darle lechuga a Galapi, bien sabe que le dan gases con la lechuga, lo hizo al propósito, la pelada* esa solo quiere trobo* conmigo-reclamaba un chibi ecuador mientras jalaba repetidamente el pantalón de España quien se movía con prisa de un lado a otro por toda la casa

-¡Nueva España! (_entra al comedor_) Decimosexta vez en la semana que rompes la vajilla jugando al futbol, limpia y no mas futbol ni telenovelas en todo el mes_. (Se mueve a la cocina)_ ¡Chile! ¿Con que eras tú quien se tomaba todo el vino? Al menos ten la decencia de no dejar un rastro de botellas por toda la casa; mañana iremos a tratar tu vicio. (_Golpea la puerta del baño_) ¡Rio de la Plata! Sal ahora de ese cuarto ya te he dicho que ni Brasil ni Inglaterra están afuera de la casa. ¿Eh? (_Finalmente nota a chibi Ecuador_) ¿Qué pasa Ecuador?...¡Capitanía General de Venezuela! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!-el grito resuena por toda la residencia y por un momento ni el zumbido de una mosca es audible hasta que de la escaleras baja una niña, con el cabello recogido a la manera flamenca con una rosa roja, llega hasta donde están España y Ecuador ambos furiosos

-¿Por qué no dejan dormir, grupo de simios?-pregunta mientras se frota los ojos

-No te vas a hacer la dormidita ahora, después de hacer tus güevadas*- la encara Ecuador

-¿Pero de que me hablas, cabeza de güevo*? No te vi en todo el día ¿por que me lanzas acusaciones? (_empieza a humear)_

-Deja de ser lamparosa* y admite que le diste la lechuga a Galapi_-(le da pequeños picotazos en el brazo)_

-Me acusas de darle lechuga a…. ¿una tortuga? ¿Que hay de ilegal en eso?-(cruza los brazos)

-Ya te dije que le dan gases y como tú no tienes que dormir con ella-

-Pero si no puede comer lechuga ¿entonces con que chéchere* la alimentas?-

-Pues… ¡eh no cambies el tema!-_(empieza una monumental guerra de miradas diabólico/violentas entre ambos listos para despellejarse)_

-Vale, vale, no pasa nada mira Ecuador Galapi ya se siente mejor y Venezuela, pues ya te reprendí toda la semana así que hoy me tomo el día libre_ (mirada de alivio de Vene) _pero será para idear nuevas maneras para castigarte _(nivel de sonrisa maligna:120%)_. Como sea quiero aprovechar que están quietos para decirles que necesito irme por algunos días y por eso decidí que…

-… ¿Nos dejaras comer lo que queramos?-Chile goloso

-¿Podemos estar despiertos hasta tarde? jejejuajejejua-risa pervertida de Nueva España

-¿Podemos quedarnos solos?- exclamo una maravillada Venezuela

-Em… claro que no, Chile; luego quiero hablar contigo, Nueva España y en cuanto a lo ultimo… _(Música de suspenso_)-¿Si?- (_todos a coro intrigados_) pero ¡claro que no! ¿Que se han creído? Quieren "independencia" pero no pueden estar sin matarse un minuto aun son mis pequeñas "colonias" y no los dejare solos _(abraza a todos aunque estén molestos) _asi que llamé a alguien que conocen y se que es bueno educando mentes jóvenes lejos del camino del mal _(se acerca a la puerta y la abre) _Recuerdan a su querido…Tribunal de la Santa Inquisición, una figura cubierta con manto negro (sambenito), la cara cubierta y un largo gorro puntiagudo (capirote) _(se ensombrece la casa aun siendo las 6 de la tarde) _

-Bueno creo que les gusto la idea si han quedado boquiabiertos así que me voy-

-No se preocupe por nada, señor, todos estarán bien y puros- mira posesivamente a los pequeños que tiemblan en manada

-De acuerdo me voy entonces-_(cierra la puerta) _

-¡No espera!-(gritan todos mientras la risa del tribunal ahoga sus lamentos)

_**Algunas cosas de hombres y de Bolivia (No linear**__**){ Intenten usar su sexto sentido del albur y doble sentido para entender}**_

_Después de un largo día diplomático las cansadas naciones no pueden ignorar la relajación que otorga una noche en el bar y con ello algunas charlas sucias esta vez sobre las miserias varoniles…_

_-_Vamos, caballeros, estamos en confianza y debo decir bastante bien saciados (baila el vals con una botella vacía) así que no veo por que no contar alguno que otro secreto o ni tan secreto ¿verdad Monsieur Inglaterra? (cae sobre la barra justo frente al embriagado inglés)-Francia siempre aprovechaba una invitación a beber algo.

-¿Qué rayos balbuceas? Ni emborrachándome podrás aprovechar para sacarme informaciones, mucho menos del tipo que solo parece interesarte ¡maldito pervertido!-Inglaterra aun no sucumbía frente al alcohol

-¡Aj! Si tenías que venir con actitud de Mary Poppins mejor seria que te quedaras hablando solo en tu casa como siempre-Francia se incorporó tratando de hacer beber más a Inglaterra

-Otra vez con lo mismo, ya te dije que mis criaturas digo amigos son reales solo que eres demasiado cerdo para poder verlos, esa no es culpa mía-oponiendo resistencia al insistente galo

-A todo esto ¿sobre que querías que habláramos, Francia?-se une Estados Unidos mientras China, Rusia, España, Grecia, Holanda, Japón, Alemania y los gemelos Italia observan si Francia logrará su objetivo

-¡No! Idiota, no lo hagas habla…-Inglaterra es atragantado con una botella como un bebe con su biberón pero este biberón tiene algo mas que leche lo que hace que caiga al suelo

-Como decía pensaba que, ya que todos aquí nos conocemos de hace mucho, mucho, mucho…- -¡Bien ya lo entendimos!-exclama China –Si, ¿cuál es punto?-pregunta Japón

-Oh bueno solo quería refrescar un poco mis conocimientos de geografía-acaba con una risita malévola

-Explícate-exige Alemania

-Ya saben conocer un poco más sobre nuestros…emm…digo "capitales"-Francia hace todo lo posible para no sonar tan pervertido mientras habla

-Buena idea Francia-san. Yo empezare: Tokio se encuentra en el centro-este de la isla Honshu, originalmente fundada como Edo por…-Francia pone su índice sobre los labios nipones

-¡Esa geografía no! Me refiero a…que tan "alta" esta tu "región vital" querido amigo-acabando de hablar la sala queda en completo silencio, todos tratan de procesar lo que acaba de ser dicho pero no todos tienen el nivel de perversión francés

-¡Pppero eso que diablos te importa a ti, degenerado!-Romano grita avergonzado

-Bueno si vamos a tener relaciones…ejem…diplomáticas creo que no deberían haber tantos secretos entre nosotros ¿o no? Mira que te volviste más rojo aun, Romano-Francia había planeado perfectamente su coartada ahora todos se sentían obligados a soltar la sopa y decir lo que fue pedido

-De acuerdo como soy el más osado aquí (_dirás idiota balbuceo Inglaterra desde el suelo)_ empezaré yo-exclamó Estados Unidos –Adelante entonces, oh gran héroe-Francia encantado por supuesto

-Tiemblen al saber que mi portentoso "Washington D.C" se alza a nada mas y nada menos que…- -Oh dios, realmente lo va decir-exclaman Grecia y Holanda

-Si vamos dilo-Francia ansioso -¡7 metros!-EUA grita triunfal esperando ha ser alabado y temido por sus compañeros, pero solo recibió risitas y miradas burlonas mientras Francia lo consuela

-Vaya buen comienzo, campeón pero supongo que podemos hacerlo mejor ¿no, amigos? Bueno sigue mi torero favorito- (jala a España a su lado)

-Ja ja de acuerdo ya que EUA no teme decir su digito me alegra decir que me enorgullece mi "Madrid" a 655 metros-España logra sorprender a su audiencia mientras Inglaterra lo maldice

-Vaya, vaya, si que te tienen crecidito los tomates, me alegro mucho y ahora escojo a… Grecia; a ver dinos que tan cerca esta "Atenas" de Zeus- (le hace un giño)

_(Grecia había perdido el ánimo inicial luego de que España se confesara) _–Este yo…emm por ahora dispongo de 338 metros que considero suficientes para mi uso-Grecia termina de hablar y ve que no le ha ido tan mal así que se alegra un poco

-¿Con que esas tenemos? Esta bien ¿a ver que me tienes tú grandote?-_ (arrastra con sorprendente fuerza a Alemania al centro del círculo)_

-Bien acabemos con esto _(apenado)_ "Berlín" se alza a 34 metros-acaba secamente mientras Romano estalla en risa

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?¡-grita Alemania –Ja ja no esperaba que el macho patatas se "alzará" con esos numeritos; jaja oh cielos casi me caigo de mi silla _(se seca una lágrima)_

-Entonces no te molestará ser el siguiente en maravillarnos, Tomatin-dice el galo

-En absoluto, idiotas quédense maravillados ante mis 1000 metros de altura- (_alza los brazos)_ _{el dato de Romano parece increíble y de hecho Italia nos lo confirmará accidentalmente_}

-Oye _fratello _no me habías dicho que tu Nápoles no pasaba de los 17 metros y que nunca debía contárselo a nadi…..¡oh no! Discúlpame hermano-Italia inocentemente confiesa y es ahorcado por Romano mientras este recibe las mofas

-Ahora solo faltan Rusia e Inglaterra aunque del último creo que puedo darme una buena idea de su "altura" (pensativo/pervertido)…oye maldito que quieres decir con eso_…. (Balbucea Inglaterra)_ así que ¿además de frio que tan "alto" es Moscú?-

_(Sombrío y con voz grave rusa)_-Intenta reírte de mis 150 metros y te daré un tour especial a Siberia-

-¡Aru! ¿Por qué me saltaste a mí y a Japón?-manotea China

-Bueno por que tú eres muy viejo como para tener algo en alto y Japón se desmayó hace rato luego de entender mi juego de albures-geográficos y Holanda bueno todos sabemos que por algo le decimos Países "Bajos"_ (Holanda agacha la cabeza)_ así que no perdamos tiempo parece ser que tendré que enseñarles a ser grandes diciéndoles que…. (_La puerta del oscuro bar se abre de golpe revelando que Bolivia estuvo todo el tiempo detrás escuchando)_

-Oh por favor no se enojen conmigo yo también quiero participar en su juego de geografía-

-¿Pero como si eres mujer o no?-preguntan nerviosos todos

-Si pero igual mi "La Paz" esta a ¡3650 metros de altura!-la seguridad con la que Bolivia dijo su talla hizo que nadie dudara de ella así que malpensando el dato todos los hombres salieron despavoridos del local huyendo por sus vidas dejando una Bolivia confundida

-¿Ah? ¿Pero que dije?-(_confundida) _–Nada, nada, hermanita. Es solo que a los hombres no les gusta que les ganemos en algunas "cosas"-interviene Colombia mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda

(Pantalla negra) Con el perdón a mis queridos lectores de parte de un escritor flojo CONTINUARA…つづく

_***Notas: **_Las alturas son verídicos datos sobre la altura al nivel del mar de las capitales siendo La Paz, Bolivia la capital a mayor altura sobre el nivel del mar del mundo _(creo que no habrá hombre que le gane en tamaño a esta chica) _

_**Diccionario de latinoamericano"glish" **_

*Pelada (Ecuador): Novia, pareja; se les llama también a las personas del sexo femenino.

* Trobo(Ecuador):Problema, pelea, discusión.

*Güevadas(Ecuador): Algo que está mal hecho o ha salido mal, tontería. *Lamparosa(Ecuador): Persona o acción de fingir algo que no lo es.

*Cabeza de güevo(Algo que oirán mucho por parte de Vene): idiota, tonto, estúpido. Terquedad de un individuo.

*Chéchere(Venezuela): Cosa o artefacto.

_Si leyeron hasta acá abajo entonces sabrán que estoy trabajando en las canciones para los latinos y que cada uno tenga su tema, a ver si se me da de cantautor XD_


	16. Unios y simplificaos en esta guerra

_**Uníos y Simplificaos (Lineal) **_

_*En nuestra última visita a la historia de nuestro tequilero espía más eficiente y preciso del momento vimos como Inglaterra le salva el todo de un empastelado francés. Pero volvamos al taxi que se dirige al centro de reunión…_

_(Mirando por el vidrio del taxi en estilo filosófico)_-Para serte franco, nunca pensé que ustedes los latinoamericanos respondieran al llamado que hicimos para esta reunión, quiero decir, sé que ustedes tienen sus propios problemas y todo eso, pero lo que siempre les he admirado es que, a pesar de todo, se muestran positivos al futuro tal vez por lo jóvenes que son, no como uno que ya no puede poner su edad en las velas del pastel…_(se voltea a mirar a México que esta totalmente distraído viendo de su lado de la ventana)_

-Aja, si, Estados Unidos es idiota; Dios salve a la reina _(diciendo cualquier cosa) _

-¡Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que dije! Sucio puerco-grita moviendo los brazos

-¡Inglaterra! _(empieza a agitarse y a dar saltitos en el asiento) _

-¡¿Pero que demonio se te metió?! Debe ser por vivir tan cerca de EU, sé de buena fuente que echa Coca-Cola® en su agua…-responde mientras trata de alejarse del inquieto México

-Si ya se lo de la Coca, es su venganza porque le echo chiles y salsa a su agua, pero no tiene que ver en esto-sigue moviéndose descontroladamente con mas fuerza

-¡Basta de una vez! _(Se pega a la ventana del conductor)_ Chofer, avíseme si pasamos por una iglesia creo que necesitamos un exorcista-

-Noo, no es eso, mira en el avión dan todo gratis ¿no?-pregunta mientras casi se encima al inglés

-¿Y que con eso?

-Pues no pude resistirme y pedí como quinientas mil botellas de agua más las que eché en la maleta. Dime naco* si quieres pero lo gratis y bueno es bueno dos veces así que ahora me ando reventando como los pantalones de EU. ¡Necesito un baño! –grita a todo pulmón

-Maldición, ¿y no pudiste ir antes de subirte al taxi? El punto de reunión esta todavía muy lejos- maldijo el rubio

-No tenía ganas hasta que empezó a llover justo ahorita que íbamos en el taxi. No seas inhumano, bueno no se si seas humano para empezar pero no dejes que me haga en este taxi en un lugar extraño-imploraba mientras seguía bailando de las ganas

-Pero no podemos preguntar a nadie donde ahí un baño, no sabemos alemán-

-Dile al taxista que la haga de traductor-

-Tampoco habla español solo le enseñe una foto de adonde íbamos-dijo desesperado

-¡Ahhh! ¡Me hago!-haz algo Inglaterra

-Bien bajaré aquí y le preguntare a esas damas si hablan español- dijo mientras que con gesto consiguió que el chofer detuviera el taxi quedándose México adentro

-¿Qué no eres tu quien quiere ir al baño? ¿Por qué no te bajas?-preguntó gruñendo al mexicano

-Si pero quiero estar seguro de que nos dirán donde esta el baño, no puedo moverme mucho sino reviento-aseguraba mientras cruzaba las piernas

(Harto) –Bien tendré que salvarte dos veces hoy-(_camina hacia un par de mujeres de no mas de veinte años) _–Buenas tardes, señoritas (hace una leve reverencia) quería saber si saben hablar español de casualidad-pregunta mientras México sigue gritando desde el taxi

_(Las jóvenes intercambian miradas algo extrañadas entre ellas y se limitan a sonreírle a Inglaterra)_

-Mmm veo que no entienden nada de lo que digo. Tendré que usar mímica para darme a entender-empieza a pensar en la forma de decirles

-¡Ahh lo tengo!- _(empieza a cruzar las piernas y a dar saltitos como loco) _Pero sólo consigue que las jóvenes se extrañen mas y se alejen un par de pasos

-¡No! Esperen ya sé- deja de dar saltitos y apunta con los dedos a bueno….su "Londres" mientras se acerca a las mujeres

_*¡Perverse! _Grita una de ellas a la vez que alza la mano para cachetear a Inglaterra noqueándolo y luego salen corriendo

-¡Inglaterra!-Un ahora-alivianado-México se acerca al sitio donde yace Inglaterra con un cachete más grande que otro

-Oww oww (dolor) no te muevas mucho, no quiero que te ensucies-dice semiinconsciente

-Ah, eso. No te preocupes mas ya lo arreglé yo mismo-dice orgulloso

-¿Cómo que tu mismo?-pregunta desde el suelo

-Sip, fue de mucha ayuda la tetera que tenias bajo el asiento-asiente aliviado

-Oh si la tetera….¡la tetera! ¡¿El regalo de las hadas firmado por el último unicornio vivo?! ¡NOOOOOOO!

-¿Cómo diablos firma un unicornio una tetera? Eres un tipo raro, Inglaterra, pero gracias por tratar. Ahora deja de andar de flojo y párate del suelo que dijiste que llegaríamos tarde-.

-¡No iras a ningún lado. ¡Te mataré aquí mismo! …

_**(Letrero de Hetalia con Inglaterra y México saliendo)**_

_Caracas, Venezuela 4:00pm sesión de acosar…digo…supervisar a México_

-Pero si el *bolsa de México aun ni siquiera esta en posición, en momentos como este no puedo evitar preguntarme si en verdad fue buena idea mandar a ese *cagaleche a hacer el trabajo de un hombre-reniega Venezuela mientras escucha el audio del micrófono que implantó en el cuello del mexicano

-¿Pues si eres tan *cuca por que no fuiste tú?- pregunta Colombia mientras se lima las uñas en la silla de atrás

-¡*Molleja! ¡¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?! Casi me muero del susto-

-Pues se lo debes a tu conciencia, pero ya contesta mi pregunta-responde

-Ya lo he dicho hasta el cansancio; soy la última que puede irse a poner a actuar frente al españolito. Parecerá tener sesos de tomate pero no es tan bestia como para ignorar algo tan obvio como una conspiración.-

-¡Oh! así que todo esto era una conspiración- dice Colombia con tono despectivo

-Pues claro, *gafa, ¿sino que más va a ser todo esto?-responde impaciente

-Bueno desde aquí parece más una venganza de la pequeña y olvidada Venezuela contra el "padre" que le olvido y que jamás regresó a su lado-sigue provocando Colombia

-¡Cállate de una vez! Lo que dices es del *año de la pera. Sabes bien que mi único interés en todo esto es que obtengamos el respeto que merecemos de parte de los estirados y ancianos europendejos-tratando de no delatar su orgullo herido responde Venezuela

-Bien, ojala sólo sea eso. Ya que es mucho más fácil fraguar una conspiración internacional que arreglar un corazón roto-declara Colombia mientras se para de la silla y sale de la habitación

(Enojada) -¡¿Pero que has dicho?! *Casquillera de mierda vuelve para acá….

_Pantalla negra_ _**No coman ansias que esto de verdad CONTINUARÁ…**__**つづく**_

_**El diccionario de latinoamericanismos o lo que sea**_

*Naco (México): algo o alguien que difiere cultural o socialmente de un determinado grupo, el cual más comúnmente es la clase alta, debido a su frecuencia de uso. El término puede referirse a una vulgaridad, costumbre o tradición excéntrica, e incluso popular.

_*Perverse (Alemán): _Pervertido y todo lo relacionando a ese campo semántico

*Bolsa (Venezuela): Tonto, persona vacía y sin valor, individuo falto de inteligencia.

*Cuca(Colombia): Algo o alguien bonita(o)

*Molleja (Venezuela): Exclamación de sorpresa, muy utilizada en Maracaibo.

*Gafa (Venezuela): Tonto, inepto, ignorante, poco capacitado.

*Año de la pera (Venezuela): Se refiere al pasado, antiguo, caduco.

*Casquillero (Venezuela): Cizañero, ponzoñoso, dícese de aquel que mete el chisme para enfrentar a dos o más personas.

_**Notas: **_Ya devuelta aprovechando las vacaciones para entregar las dosis…digo…capítulos de esta historia.

Jaja si se preguntan por el titulo todo el crédito es para Mafalda y su amiguita Libertad y claro su creador el increíble señor Quino.


End file.
